


paradise lost

by mykingdomforahorse



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Potter/Lily Evans, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, CSA, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Bromance, Eventual Battles, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, warnings will be in chapter notes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykingdomforahorse/pseuds/mykingdomforahorse
Summary: "How long will you love me?""Always."----or, the rise and fall of Laurent de Vere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to my 2018 big bang fic! it's been a bit of a struggle because i am a horrible procrastinator (most of chapter one was written yesterday), but it's been a really fun ride! warnings will be in the end notes for chapters that need them. enjoy the ride!

  1. _Meeting Aimeric + Laurent’s (Not So) Golden Pre-Hogwarts Days_



 

For Laurent, it felt like his life started the day he met the strange boy living just one street over from his. 

 

It was a beautiful day- the sun was bright and shining, the wind was in his hair, and his older brother was right there next to him. They were alone on the playground with no other children around to bother them, just the way Laurent liked it, and Auguste was pushing him higher and higher on the swings, when Laurent just  _ had  _ to do it. 

 

“No, Laurent! Don’t jump! Mum said you shouldn’t, and you could get hurt!” yelled Auguste, who at the time was only eleven and thus had no idea what to do should Laurent actually injure himself. 

 

“I’ll be fine, Auguste!” Laurent yelled back, as he jumped off at the very top of the swing’s arc, staying in the air just a little too long and landing just too lightly on his feet.  

 

“Laurent, mum said no more jumping off the swings!” said Auguste. 

 

“But I’m fine, brother!” said Laurent, laughing. “Here, look what I can do.” He rummaged around the ground behind the swings for a moment, before running back to Auguste with a single flower cupped in his hands. 

 

Auguste nervously glanced around before leaning over Laurent’s hands, just in time to see him throw the flower up into the air and have it explode into a million petals that rained on them like they were caught in a storm of pink confetti. They both stared up in wonder at the beautiful mess that Laurent had created. 

 

“That’s incredible, Laurent,” said Auguste in wonder. “But how do you do it?”

 

“I don’t really know,” said Laurent. “It’s just sort of a feeling, you know?”

 

“Not really,” said Auguste. He opened his mouth to ask for clarification from Laurent on this ‘feeling’ but was interrupted by something popping out of the bushes right next to them. He jumped slightly in surprise, then took a closer look; it was a boy, seemingly about Laurent’s age or younger, and very small and raggedy. His hair was light brown and rather greasy, as though he hadn’t bathed in days, and his clothes were worn thin and too large for him. All in all, he rather looked like an urchin straight out of a Dickens novel. 

 

“I know what you are,” said the strange boy. “You’re a wizard.” 

 

Laurent and Auguste shared a confused glance. “Um… thanks,” said Laurent, though it came out sounding more like a question than a statement. 

 

The boy shot him a poisonous glance. “Not ‘you’re wizard’, idiot. You’re  _ a  _ wizard.” 

 

Auguste tugged Laurent a few steps away from the boy. “Laurent, I don’t think we should keep talking to him. I think he’s one of the Leroux kids- you know, those people who live a few streets away from us with the four kids?” 

 

Laurent nodded. 

 

“His brothers… well, I’ve never really spoken to them, but they’re all a lot bigger than us and I’ve heard they don’t like other people around here talking to them or their family. I think we should leave,” said Auguste in a whisper. 

 

“Don’t be silly, Gus,” said Laurent, using the nickname he created for Auguste when he was small and couldn’t say either of their names properly. “It’ll be fine. There’s no one else here anyway, so who’s going to tell his brothers about us?” 

 

With that, he spun around and walked back towards the boy, leaving Auguste to follow him in exasperation. When he reached the boy, he grabbed his hand and shook it roughly, saying, “I’m Laurent de Vere. Now, what did you mean by ‘you’re a wizard’?” 

 

It was the start of a glorious friendship. 

 

[]

 

Laurent was, in general, a happy child. It could be said that he was a mama’s boy, because his father certainly did not understand his love for reading and the indoors, but Aleron and Hennike loved both of their children equally and without restraint. 

 

Both Auguste and Laurent were adorable, golden-haired, blue-eyed, well-behaved children, but to the absurdly normal neighbors, there always seemed to be something slightly  _ off  _ about the younger of the two. It was always strange to Auguste, how everyone outside their little family seemed to slightly dislike Laurent without cause, but he always shrugged it off, determined to make sure his little brother knew that he should never listen to their unfounded opinions about him. But now he knew just why Laurent seemed a little off to everyone else- it was because he had magic. 

 

Auguste, instead of being jealous, thought his little brother was the  _ coolest _ . 

 

So, that was why, when they went running to Mummy and Daddy to tell them that they had finally figured out why so many weird things happened around Laurent and Aleron instead of being totally surprised very promptly called his brother (who showed up on their doorstep not two minutes later), Auguste was incredibly suspicious instead of merely being pleased. 

 

Before that day, Auguste had never met his uncle. Any time he’d gone up to Aleron’s office to study the photos on his desk, he’d always been slightly intrigued by the mysterious man who showed up in a few framed pictures. However, whenever he would even try to ask his father about his uncle, he would only get one-word answers, which he somehow always felt were false. 

 

However, it wasn’t as though he could talk to his father about his feelings- if there was one thing they had in common, it was that they both were incredibly overprotective of their younger siblings. Auguste knew his father loved him, but he wasn’t about to test that by speaking badly of someone he’d never met. 

 

Auguste resolved to keep a very close eye on the man instead. 

 

[]

 

“Hello, Laurent,” said their uncle, kneeling so that he could look Laurent in the eyes. Laurent very quickly looked away, towards Auguste, who shrugged at him. 

 

“Boys, say hello to your uncle Francis,” said Aleron, frowning at them and giving them that special look of his that clearly said  _ obey me, you small, impudent children. _

 

Laurent, who was learning to emulate that look, sent it straight back at him and said sullenly, “Hello, uncle.”

 

Auguste merely nodded, too occupied with watching the man closely. 

 

They all stood in the entryway for another awkward moment, Francis still watching Laurent with a strange look in his eyes. Auguste couldn’t quite place it, but he thought he might have seen that same look on their neighbor’s pit bull when it was staring at the squirrels in the trees above it, or when it saw the fat ankles of their other neighbor pass by. 

 

He shuddered, and fought the urge to wrap an arm around Laurent and push him behind himself. 

 

Aleron finally broke the silence. “Well, why don’t we all go into the kitchen?” he said. “Then, we can all have some tea and Francis, you can explain to Laurent why it is you’re here.”

 

Their uncle stood, his eyes never leaving Laurent. “That sounds fine, brother. That sounds just fine.” 

 

[]

 

Laurent, age nine, was something known as a perceptive little brat, and as such, he was incredibly suspicious. 

 

There was something... _ off _ about his uncle. He didn’t know what it was, and the man was certainly friendly enough to him, but Laurent couldn’t shake the feeling that his uncle knew something that he didn’t. 

 

Still, his father seemed to trust him, and his father never steered him wrong, so he shrugged off the feeling, ignoring the strange look Auguste sent his way, and wondering what his uncle was going to say. 

 

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Francis wrapped his hands around the steaming mug of tea that Hennike had just handed him. Laurent sat down across from him, and fixed him with the most intense stare that he could muster. Francis took a minute to answer, quickly sipping his tea and burning his tongue. 

 

“Well, Laurent,” he said when he’d finished fanning his mouth, “I hear that you have some special powers, and you fancy yourself a wizard.” 

 

“And?” said Laurent. “You’re not going to tell me I’m making it up, are you?” 

 

“No, not at all,” said Francis. “Actually, you’re completely correct.” 

 

Before he could stop himself, Laurent blurted out, “ _ What? _ ”

 

“I said you’re right, Laurent.” Francis looked over to Aleron and frowned. “You didn’t tell him about any of this?” 

 

“No, of course not,” said Aleron. “How could I bring him into that world when I know how they treated you?” 

 

“How they treated me is of no consequence,” said Francis. “A wizard belongs with his own kind.” 

 

“Oh, is that why you’ve refused all contact with me for the last two years?” said Aleron, quirking an eyebrow. 

 

Laurent looked at Auguste and was grateful to see that his brother was looking just as confused as he was. It wasn’t often that they saw their father this irritated- hell, it wasn’t as if they’d even known that they had an uncle before a few days ago. What could this man have possibly done to make their father so bitter? 

 

Before Laurent’s thoughts could go any further, Hennike cleared her throat. “Why don’t you two get to the point instead of arguing like toddlers?” 

 

Aleron sighed. “Right, you’re right. It’s just...hard.” 

 

Francis made a move like he was about to say something rude, then cut himself off. Instead, he said, “Well, Laurent, you’re a wizard. There, I said it.” 

 

Laurent, still glaring but more confused than angry, merely said, “Explain.” 

 

“In Britain, there’s a community of people with magic. It’s only one facet of the Wizarding World, but in my humble opinion, it’s the greatest,” said Francis with no trace of irony on his face. “We are both wizards, and when you are eleven, you will go to a school of magic called Hogwarts, which is in Scotland. However, I would like to take you to my home before that and teach you some magic, so that when you do go, you will not have the same experience that I did.”

 

At the last part, Auguste frowned, but Laurent was nodding slowly. It all fit with what Aimeric had told him, about the Wizarding World and the school...but was it the right decision to go with his uncle, to learn from him before he could form his own impression of the world of magic? 

 

There wasn’t a doubt in Laurent’s head. “I’ll do it,” he said. 

 

Aleron looked taken aback. “Laurent, don’t you want to think about this a little bit more? Maybe talk it over with the rest of us?” 

 

“I know what I want, father,” he said. “I have to learn more!” By this point, Laurent’s eyes were shining in anticipation. “I have to know, father. It’s part of me.” 

 

Auguste took advantage of the momentary pause to say, “I’m coming too. Laurent, you’re not going anywhere without me.” 

 

“Why?” said Francis. “You’re a muggle. It’s not as if you’d be able to do anything that I’m going to teach Laurent.” 

 

“That’s rude,” said Auguste. “And anyway, I want to be there, and that’s all you need to know about it.” 

 

Laurent shot him a grateful look. It wasn’t that he was particularly afraid of going- he was far too excited to learn magic- but everything was better when Auguste was around. It was just the way they were, with them shadowing each other practically from birth. 

 

Meanwhile, Aleron nodded in agreement. “It’ll be good for Laurent to have some company his own age,” he said. “I know he’ll be fine with you, Francis, but it would be better for everyone if they both went.” 

 

“ _ Fine _ ,” said Francis. “I have no real problem with it,” he said, smiling widely. “I just want to teach my dear nephew about the world he should have been a part of since birth.” 

 

“Will you stop rubbing that in?” asked Aleron. “In any case, you’ll have to wait at least a few months to take him. I won’t have Laurent just leave in the middle of the school year. Wait until summer.” 

 

Francis smiled, his eyes crinkling and teeth showing. “That’s fine, brother. That is just fine.” 

 

[]

 

The months passed rapidly, and almost before he knew it, it was summer. Laurent couldn’t wait; soon, he would be learning magic from his uncle, who, if his father was to be believed, was both very talented and very powerful. 

 

He had been hanging out with Aimeric almost daily, and had extracted a promise from him to write as often as possible, questioned him almost constantly on what he knew of the magical world. Aimeric was a pureblood and shared as much information with Laurent as he possibly could, despite his family’s attitude towards anything to do with muggleborns. It had been nice, picking his brain, but Laurent was ready to move on to the bigger things in life. 

 

The day finally came for Francis to come pick up Laurent, and both he and Auguste were entirely too excited. They had spent the weeks before speculating about what Francis was possibly going to teach them, wondering what all could be done with magic, and of course, how they could stretch the limits of what was known about magic. It got to the point where neither of them could focus on their schoolwork, too busy imagining spells, and potions, and creatures. 

 

Laurent woke up bright and early, immediately completely alert. He leapt out of bed and rushed over to Auguste’s room, jumping on the bed and making Auguste bounce and almost fall out of bed. 

 

“Wha- Laurent?” he said, rubbing his eyes. “Why are you awake?” 

 

“Why  _ aren’t  _ you awake?” said Laurent. 

 

“Laurent, it’s five in the morning. Francis isn’t coming until eight.” 

 

“So? We still have to get ready, you know. Three hours isn’t  _ that _ much time.” 

 

Auguste sighed deeply. “30 more minutes, Laurent. Then we can finish everything. Magic’s not going to run away just because you’re not ready three hours early, you know.” 

 

“I know,” said Laurent. “I’m just excited. And maybe Uncle won’t turn out to be as bad as we thought.” 

 

“I don’t know about that,” said Auguste. “I don’t know what it is about him, but he gives me a bad feeling.”

 

“Maybe it’s just because we don’t know him,” said Laurent. “He could turn out to be a really great uncle, you know.” 

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” said Auguste. “Now let me go back to sleep, Laurent.” He pulled the blankets over himself fully, then in one smooth motion, rolled over and trapped Laurent underneath his right arm and leg. Laurent struggled for a few minutes, but Auguste had already fallen asleep, so with a last thought of  _ I really hope everything goes well today _ , he too drifted off to sleep. .

 

[]

 

It did go okay, in the beginning. 

 

When Francis picked Laurent and Auguste up, he was expecting a little bit more fuss, but in the end, all that happened was their parents saying a quick goodbye and Aleron quietly passing something to Auguste. The three of them walked out into the crisp morning, Aleron and Hennike waving goodbye from the doorway, and holding onto each other, they were whisked away to a completely different part of the countryside. 

 

Laurent, hitting the ground hard, immediately bent over and vomited into a bush, feeling only the slightest regret at dirtying the beautiful purple flowers. He paused for a moment, still bent over them, trying to gather himself and calm the churning in his gut. Were those aconite?

 

Shaking his head and leaving his floral thoughts, he turned to Auguste, who was still on the ground, coughing. He reached out a hand and tried to help him up, but was interrupted when Francis reached down and grabbed Auguste’s collar, hauling him up, then grabbed Laurent’s hand and dragged them both towards the house. Auguste and Laurent exchanged a glance, then hurried to stay with him and not be dragged behind. 

 

When they finally reached the house, Francis dragged them to the kitchen and set them down at the table. “There are a few ground rules you need to know while staying here,” he said without preamble. “One, there are certain doors that are locked. You are prohibited from even trying to enter those rooms. Two, do not touch my things without permission. Three, you are not allowed to go anywhere without my permission. Are we clear?” 

 

Laurent and Auguste exchanged another glance, then looked back to Francis and nodded. These rules seemed reasonable; perhaps Francis was just worried for their safety. Maybe there were dangerous things inside the house that they wouldn’t know how to deal with. 

 

“Now, let’s begin,” said Francis. “Laurent, I’ve been preparing a curriculum for you that’ll cover most of the first year spells. Auguste, you have the library open to you.” 

 

“Can’t I come and watch?” asked Auguste. 

 

“Do you really want to come and watch your brother use a power that you will never have access to and you’ll probably be incredibly jealous of, so through your jealousy you start treating him badly because you know you’ll never be as good as him?” 

 

Auguste was shocked into silence. 

 

“I thought not. Come on, Laurent,” said Francis, walking out of the kitchen. 

 

Laurent jumped up to follow him, but not before he and Auguste shared a confused, semi-creeped out look. It was still early, after all. Perhaps Francis was simply on edge because he was suddenly faced with the two nephews he’d barely spoken to before this year. 

 

[]

 

It was no surprise to anyone that Laurent absolutely loved his lessons. He took magic like a duck to water; it came to him so naturally that one would have thought that he had been born into a magical family and raised around magic his whole life. Auguste thought he was a genius, and said as such. Francis, for once, agreed with him. 

 

Laurent pretended to ignore the odd, hungry light that filled his eyes every time they saw each other, but it had begun making him uneasy- or rather, more uneasy than usual. It seemed more and more that Francis had other plans than just teaching him, but he had no idea what those plans might be. They were close, every day, and Francis had done nothing but praise him and teach him the basics of magic. He knew there was no reason to be so suspicious, but he couldn’t shake the feeling. 

 

On the other hand, it seemed that Auguste was further away from him than ever. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually sat down and had a conversation with his brother through the whole summer, which was a drastic change from his whole life beforehand. When he was at home, he couldn’t go a day without seeing Auguste, and yet now, he was going days without hearing from him altogether. When he’d questioned Francis about it, all he would say was that he’d given Auguste some alternate assignments since he couldn’t join in on Laurent’s magic lessons, and that once they were done, he was sure that Auguste would want to spend more time with Laurent. 

 

It was, as a whole, suspicious, but there was nothing that Laurent could do about it, so he resigned himself to just learning as much as possible from his uncle before he had to go back home at the end of the summer. 

 

[]

 

About a month into Laurent’s lessons, it stopped being sunshine and daisies. By this point, Francis had started to expect better from him, so Laurent could not afford to mess up anything. 

 

(That was how he felt, anyway- intellectually, he knew that if Auguste knew he was feeling that way, he would tell him that Francis  _ did  _ expect the best out of him, but he wouldn’t mind if Laurent made a mistake here and there. But Auguste wasn’t there to tell him that.) 

 

It all came to a head on the first day Francis had told Laurent to try making the Forgetfulness Potion. He had left the potion to brew after stirring it three times and waving his wand, and he’d returned to add the ground mistletoe berries. What he didn’t know was that if he added them even a second too early, the potion would explode, as potions do, and that is exactly what happened. 

 

Laurent managed to duck, but Francis was caught up in the blast. When Laurent looked up from where he dove under the table, he was wiping his face with his hand, unsuccessfully clearing it of the thick, greenish solution that was now splattered everywhere - on the tables, on the cabinets, on the ceiling. 

 

He looked back down to meet Francis’ eyes, then immediately recoiled. The man was furious; Laurent could almost see the smoke coming out of his nostrils. And then he opened his mouth. 

 

“Why is it,” he began, voice deceptively calm, “that whenever I ask you to do something simple, you can’t even do it right?” 

 

Laurent began to protest, but was cut off when Francis kept talking. “You know, when my brother asked me to teach you some magic so you don’t enter the Wizarding World completely clueless, I thought you’d be at least a little bit competent. But you can’t even do simple tasks that any other child can do! Maybe I should just send you back to your father and save myself the trouble.” 

 

There was something just slightly  _ off  _ about what Francis had just said, but Laurent pushed it aside, overwhelmed by fear. He  _ couldn’t  _ be sent back, he’d only just started to learn about magic! He shot out from under the table and clutched Francis’ robes. “I’m sorry, Uncle! I’ll do better next time, promise!” 

 

Francis shook him off roughly. “Get out of my sight.” 

 

“But-” 

 

“Go!” 

 

Laurent fled. He spent the rest of the day alone, unable to find Auguste, and picking at his dinner wrapped up in his own thoughts. Returning to his room, he kicked himself mentally - he couldn’t believe that he had messed up so badly. Now, Francis would send him back home, and he would go to Hogwarts as just another clueless muggleborn, or worse yet, never go to Hogwarts at all. 

 

He curled up into a ball on his bed. It was already late at night, and at this rate, he’d never be able to fall asleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about how, by morning, he might be on his way back to his average, mundane life, and he couldn’t stand the thought. 

 

His door creaked open, and his uncle walked in and slowly sat down on the bed. Laurent looked up, but didn’t know if he should say anything. A minute went by in silence, then Francis spoke. 

 

“Laurent, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled, earlier.” 

 

Laurent sat up to face him fully, sitting with his legs dangling off the bed. Francis turned to face him fully, and put his hand on Laurent’s thigh. He shifted a little; the touch was foreign and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. For the moment, he decided to ignore it and apologize as well. There were some things, like magic, that were more important than his pride. 

 

“I’m sorry too,” said Laurent. “I shouldn’t have messed up such a simple potion. I don’t know what else I can do to make up for it...” 

 

“It’s fine,” said Francis. “But now that you mention it, there  _ is  _ something you can do.” 

 

“What is it?” asked Laurent. “Whatever it is, I’ll do it.” 

 

“Excellent,” said his uncle. “You must be quiet, but I think you’ll do just fine.” Pulling out his wand, he cast a few spells, then got up and locked the door. Returning to the bed, he took off the outer robe he wore at all times, then quickly with one hand, gripped Laurent’s head and brought it close. With the other, he carefully undid the button on his pants and pulled the zipper down. Francis brought Laurent’s face even closer, now pushing it down slightly, and said, “Now, you’re going to do exactly what I say…” 

 

And he did. 

 

[]

 

Another month passed just like that, with Francis picking up on every single mistake he made, going over it in extreme detail in the same manner as he did the first, then sneaking into his room at night to make it up to Laurent. He hadn’t seen Auguste at all the whole month, except for perhaps once or twice in the library, but he was so absorbed in his studies that he didn’t really have the brain power to worry about it. It had been tumultuous, to say the least, with Laurent constantly worrying about being sent back home, so Auguste was the last thing on his mind. 

 

Until he wasn’t. 

 

Auguste had been busy as well; on the first day, Francis had given him a book of fairy tales and a history book and had told him to go find the symbolism between the two. This had only infuriated Auguste. He was only eleven, what the hell was  _ he  _ supposed to know about symbolism? 

 

But he did the work, because he knew that if he didn’t, Francis would come up with more and more excuses to stop him from seeing Laurent. The man already prevented them from going outside to see each other, so it wasn’t as if he couldn’t do the same inside. It seemed to Auguste that Laurent had lost any and all suspicion of Francis, but Auguste still thought the man was incredibly sketchy. He thought for sure there was something going on, something that he had no idea about, but no longer. 

 

Auguste was on a mission. One that involved much sneaking around, the night, and secrecy. There was  _ no way _ he was letting Francis find out what he was up to, so he took it upon himself to sneak to Laurent’s room late one night and interrogate him. This was the only way he could think of to corner Laurent and be absolutely sure they were alone, because Francis was always popping out of the woodwork whenever he tried to question Laurent during the day. 

 

He reached up to try the handle, and that was his first clue that there was something very wrong. In all the time that Laurent had his own room, he had never, ever locked the door. 

 

Auguste reached into his pocket and pulled out the straightened paperclips that he had made into lockpicks and very carefully picked the lock, being sure not to make a sound. He heard a click and the doorknob suddenly turned, so he slowly opened the door just a crack and peeked through. 

 

What he saw inside horrified him beyond all measure. There was Francis, standing next to the bed with his hand in Laurent’s hair. There was Laurent, on his knees in front of Francis, eyes wide and mouth full of Francis’... 

 

Auguste couldn’t take it anymore. He shut the door as quietly as possible, then snuck back to his room in a daze. He pulled out the paper, envelopes, and stamps his father had given him and wrote the quickest and worst letter he’d written in his life. 

 

_ Dad,  _

 

_ I need you to come here  _ _ now _ _. Do you remember the video they made us watch in school last year about strangers and the bad touch? I just caught Francis doing that to Laurent, and I couldn’t do anything about it. We need help.  _

 

_ Please get us out of here IMMEDIATELY.  _

 

_ Love, Auguste  _

 

Still in a daze, he walked to the window. It was a bit of a drop, but there were bushes at the bottom, so he would be able to make it, with help. Auguste looked at the clock and saw that it was one in the morning - he had time before anyone else in the house would be awake. Going back to his bed, he dragged the sheets off and knotted them to the bedpost, then clung to the sheets and swung out the window. He rappelled down the side of the wall, until he had reached the end of the sheet and dropped down straight into a bush. But that wasn’t even enough to shake him from his stunned state - it was almost as if his soul had left his body and flown far, far away. 

 

He ran down the hill that led towards the road, then had to suddenly duck out of the way as a strange, dwarf-like creature suddenly lunged at him from the shadows. Auguste turned and kicked it, then kept running. He could hear a strange, high-pitched cackle coming from near the woods on the other edge of the property, but he ignored it, too focused on his goal. He heard a rustling behind him and whipped around to see what looked like a rock sitting in the faint shadow he cast in the moonlight, but deemed it unimportant and kept moving. He knew it was following him, but the threat of a strange magical creature possibly eating him was far less than that of his uncle molesting his brother. 

 

Finally, after running for what felt like years, Auguste made it to the road and ran towards the town. He didn’t know where the nearest mailbox was, but he was sure to find one eventually. He glanced around, then started walking one way, then the other.  _ There _ \- there was a mailbox, almost full to the brim already, but with just enough room for one more letter. 

 

Auguste slipped the letter in the mailbox then headed home, making it past all the creatures once more, praying all the way that help would arrive soon. He wouldn’t let this go on any longer - he  _ couldn’t _ . 

 

[]

 

The next day, Auguste finally got the chance to confront Laurent about what he’d seen the night before, but it didn’t go quite as he expected it to. 

 

There was no sign of either Laurent or Francis during breakfast or even lunch, so Auguste spent most of the day searching through the library for anything that he could do, as a muggle. Of course, there was nothing. The only information that Francis had in his library about muggles was how they were inferior to magical beings and should therefore be considered subservient. He was reading through one such book and walking through the library to place it back on the shelf when he quite literally ran into Laurent. 

 

“Laurent, thank goodness,” said Auguste. “Is Francis around?” 

 

“No, he’s gone out for the day,” said Laurent. “Something wrong?” 

 

“Nah, nothing,” said Auguste at first, unwilling to tell Laurent what he had done. “Actually, yes. Laurent, I found about Francis’ abuse yesterday. I’ve sent a letter to dad, so now we’ll be able to get out of here.” 

 

“You  _ what _ ?” asked Laurent, sounding horrified. “Why would you do that?” 

 

“Because what he’s doing to you is wrong and needs to stop,” said Auguste, confused. “Why else?” 

 

“It’s not wrong! Nothing’s wrong!” said Laurent. “He cares about me and wants me to succeed in the Wizarding World. He only ever punishes me when I mess up.” 

 

“Laurent, it’s abuse! Why can’t you see that?” 

 

“It’s not! It’s really not!” 

 

“Is there something going on here?” asked a smooth voice from behind them. Of course it was Francis. 

 

“No, it’s nothing,” said Auguste before Laurent could give him away. He tried to grab Laurent’s arm and drag him out of there, but Laurent only shook him off, unwilling to follow him anywhere. It left Auguste shaken and off-balance, but he recovered quickly and stalked out of the library. 

 

There was nothing more he could do. 

 

[]

 

Thankfully, help came that night. Auguste had no idea how the letter had gotten home that fast, but he wasn’t about to question it, so when his father showed up on the doorstep of Francis’ house, it was a most pleasant surprise. 

 

Auguste stepped back, his father walking inside the house. “Take me to my brother,” he said, tone sharp and furious. 

 

Immediately, Auguste led the way to the dining room, where Francis and Laurent were just finishing up dinner. The moment Aleron stepped into the room, the atmosphere changed. Gone was the tense yet semi-friendly air of the moments before, and in its place was the feeling of a murderous rampage being pushed down. 

 

“Francis, let go of my son, or pay the price” said Aleron. Internally, Auguste cheered. 

 

Francis merely sneered at them. “What are you going to do about it, muggle?” 

 

Aleron reached down and pulled a shotgun out of his belt. He aimed it at the hand that was casually resting on the table and took the shot, putting a bullet through the center of Francis’ palm. “One more warning and that’s it,” he said. 

 

Promptly, Francis let go of Laurent. “Take him,” he said. “I don’t really care about him anyway. He was useless. Not very good at any branch of magic, I suppose, but fantastic at sucking di-” 

 

Aleron shot one more time and said something, but this time Laurent wasn’t listening. Instead, he was fighting the sick feeling that rose in his throat every time he thought about the last month. 

 

_ He never cared about you.  _

 

_ You’re useless.  _

 

In that moment, Laurent’s world was shattered, and he stood up so fast his chair fell over. Without saying a word, he walked over to where his father and brother stood. 

 

“You think you can get away with taking what’s mine? Let me tell you, Laurent. No matter how good you are, you’ll never be seen as anything other than a muggleborn. A filthy mudblood. You’ll be rejected from the Wizarding World if you don’t follow the things I’ve taught you,” said Francis. 

 

Lauret shook his head, huddling into Aleron’s side. It didn’t seem right, that the magical world was that way - so obsessed with blood and purity and other pointless things. They needed a leader, someone who would lead them into the modern age of equality…

  
  


He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard his father yell, “Brother or not, you will not touch my son!” 

 

Aleron spun around, grabbed Auguste with his other arm, and paraded out of the house, head held high. Once they were out, he knelt and grabbed Laurent’s face, turning it from side to side like he couldn’t believe it was really him. “Laurent, I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me for getting you into this position in the first place. I promise, I’ll never let anyone hurt you like this again.” 

 

“It’s fine, dad,” said Laurent. “I’d like to go home now, please.” 

 

And with Aleron on one side and Auguste on the other, they did. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Hogwarts Express.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

  1. _The Hogwarts Express_



 

[2 years later]

 

Laurent climbed out of his father’s car as quickly as he possibly could in the crowded station, unable to stand being in such a small space any longer. He bent over, resting his hands on his knees, and took a deep breath, trying to ready himself for what was to come. 

 

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright, dear?” asked Hennike, glancing down at him from behind the open passenger side door. “It’s no problem if you want to go back home. We can owl the headmaster…” 

 

She trailed off as Laurent shook his head hard. He knew that he would have a hard time trying to reconcile the world of magic as it really was versus what his uncle had told him, but he was certain that he would manage it. And as fast as possible, at that- he couldn’t have the other students thinking that he was some kind of inept muggleborn who cared nothing for the magical world. 

 

He just had to hang on a little longer. Soon, the adjustment period would be over, and he would be well on his way to becoming Dictator of the Wizarding World. 

 

Laurent was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts when his backpack hit him in the face and fell to the floor. He turned to glare at Auguste, who simply shrugged unrepentantly. 

 

“You’re brooding again,” said Auguste. “You can’t be emo forever, though. We all have to get going.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” said Laurent. “I know you’re glad to be getting rid of me.” 

 

“Only a little bit,” said Auguste. “I’m just looking forward to being able to go through your room whenever I want and  _ not  _ have you yelling at me.” 

 

Laurent stuck out his tongue. “See if I write to you at all this year, brother. That’ll teach you.” 

 

Auguste gasped at him in the most theatrical way possible for a thirteen year old boy. “You wouldn’t dare,” he said. 

 

Instead of responding to that, Laurent turned away again, searching the station for a very specific person. Unfortunately, he was rather short for an eleven year old, and thus couldn’t see over the tops of most peoples’ heads. He strained to see around them, though, standing on the tips of his toes, but he still couldn’t find Aimeric. 

 

“Calm down,” said Auguste from beside him. “He’s probably on the platform already. Isn’t his family all magical? They probably just apparated. Or flooed, or something.” 

 

Not for the first time, Laurent wondered if his brother was a psychic. 

 

“I’m not a psychic,” said Auguste. “I just know you.” 

 

Laurent shook his head. He was almost sure Auguste was in denial about some sort of latent psychic ability, but maybe some things were just better left alone. In any case, it wasn’t as though Auguste was coming to Hogwarts with him. He couldn’t quite remember, but he didn’t think that psychics were very well received in the Wizarding World - perhaps he’d read something about it in  _ Hogwarts, A History  _ or something… 

 

His thoughts abruptly changed directions when he finally managed to spot Aimeric, standing nearest his mother, Loyse, in the small circle of his family. From a distance, he looked the same as ever - small and thin, with a slightly pinched and annoyed look to his face, as though the world had borrowed money from him and then refused to pay him back. It was also the look of someone who simultaneously loved and hated attention, which truly described Aimeric perfectly. 

 

If nothing else, Laurent was just glad to see that he looked the same as ever. It meant that he was making it within the family that didn’t care for him at all, but still craved his obedience. 

 

And with that, the train whistle blew, and Laurent scrambled to say his last goodbyes, grab his heavy trunk (he knew he shouldn’t have packed that many books), and run over to the train. He glanced back one last time, waved, then turned his back to his family, ready to embark on his journey to become Dictator of the Wizarding World. 

 

[]

 

Laurent, skinny little thing that he was, struggled to heave his trunk down the train’s aisle. More and more, he wished that he’d begged his parents just a little bit harder for the one with wheels, and then he remembered that he was a wizard. 

 

_ “Locomotor trunk!”  _

 

He set off down the aisle again, now with his trunk floating behind him.  _ God,  _ he loved magic.  Finally he happened upon Aimeric, who’d been wandering down the other way, and together, they stepped into a compartment that seemed to be mostly full of first years. 

 

Immediately, silence fell over the compartment, only to be broken by Laurent. “Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full.” 

 

“Sure,” said the boy sitting in the middle, just a bit too quickly. His eyes darted over both Laurent and Aimeric in turn, before finally settling somewhere in between them, almost as if he wasn’t sure where to look. Laurent couldn’t quite figure out why; it wasn’t as if the two of them made a particularly intimidating picture. 

 

They walked into the compartment, set their trunks down, and huddled in a corner, trying to avoid conversation with the others. The other first years were a rowdy bunch, with one who seemed to be a third year simply egging them on, and Laurent immediately decided that he Did Not like them. At all. He could almost hear Auguste’s voice in his head, saying  _ but Laurent! You don’t even know them yet! Give them a chance, at least.  _

 

To this, Laurent said  _ fuck that. I dislike who I dislike. _

 

In any case, it didn’t seem to him that the others were particularly interested in speaking with him and Aimeric, either. The first years had already introduced themselves as Nikandros, Erasmus, and Damianos “call me Damen”, and the third year was Kastor, Damen’s older brother. They were huddled in a group, talking about everything from they families to food to the professors they were expecting to like or hate. The strange third year was giving them advice on where not to go in the castle, which professors would most likely treat them well or badly, and the like. Of course, things didn’t continue to go smoothly. 

 

“-so you want to stay far away from Professor Leroux at all costs, the man’s an absolute arse. He’s the worst professor I’ve ever seen; no idea how he got the job,” Kastor was saying. 

 

Almost immediately, Aimeric stood up and pulled his wand out. “Shut up,” he said in the harshest tone he could manage. “That’s my dad you’re talking about.” 

 

Laurent was almost impressed. This was the most assertive that he’d ever seen Aimeric act; it seemed that Aimeric had actually listened to his lessons in standing up for oneself. 

 

“Oh, so you must be the youngest son, then,” said Kastor. He and Damen exchanged a look. 

 

“My parents told me about you,” said Nikandros. “Is it true that your family doesn’t care about you at all?”

 

Aimeric recoiled. 

 

“Nik! You can’t just say that to his face!” Damen exclaimed, not sounding the least bit sorry for what his friend said. “But… now that you mention it,  _ is  _ it true?”

 

By this point, Laurent had also stood up and was partially shielding Aimeric. “Why don’t you all just shut your mouths? It’ll stop the shit from spewing out, if nothing else.” 

 

At this all three who had spoken drew back sharply, as if they were haughty old women who had just smelled something bad. Laurent could see the tips of their wands start to poke out of their sleeves, and sensed that it was time to get out of there. Not bothering to stop and grab their trunks, he grabbed Aimeric’s wrist and dragged him out of the compartment without a word. 

 

“Laurent, wait! Why did you do that? I could’ve taken them!” 

 

“No, you couldn’t,” said Laurent. “Maybe we could’ve taken on Erasmus in a fight, but the other three? You’re insane. Maybe, once we both know more magic, we can go fight them, but not right now.  Let’s just go find another compartment.” His voice took on a softer tone. “And don’t pay attention to them or anything. They’re all idiots who wouldn’t know a good professor from a candlestick.” 

 

Laurent could see Aimeric suppressing a little smile, and continued dragging him down the aisle. They went on to try to find a less hostile compartment to spend the rest of the time before they got to Hogwarts - perhaps with people who would one day become some of their greatest friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be up around 4 pm est. 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for.... FIRST YEAR!

  1. _First Year_



 

“RAVENCLAW!”

 

Laurent grinned widely as he dropped the hat back on the stool, doing his best to walk slowly and calmly to the Ravenclaw table instead of running like he so wanted. His heart was pounding and he was breathing fast-- he couldn’t believe that he had actually made it into the house he wanted. 

 

He sat down and took a moment to simply take in his surroundings. It was almost overwhelming, the amount of lights and sounds happening in the Great Hall all at once. Laurent craned his neck around, searching for the friends he had made on the train; there was Jord sitting at the Hufflepuff table, and there was Aimeric, still standing in line and looking very anxious. He tried to meet his eyes to reassure him a little bit, but couldn’t- finally, he gave up and sat back to watch the rest of his year-mates. 

 

There was Nikandros- the rude, arrogant boy he had met on the train- still standing in line, waiting to be sorted, while his friend Damianos watched intently from the Gryffindor table. Laurent frowned as he remembered the confrontation with them- what did they get from insulting his best friend the minute they met? He and Aimeric had only been discussing their choices of houses and which would fit them best- it wasn’t any of their business. 

 

Laurent shook his head. It didn’t matter anymore; they weren’t even in the same house. In all likelihood, they wouldn’t cross paths all that often, and even if they did, he would simply ignore them. He’d come here for a reason-- to prove his uncle wrong, to show that he  _ did  _ belong in the Wizarding World, to convince himself that he was meant to be there. Others meant nothing in his quest to be the best. 

 

[]

 

Laurent and Damen crossed paths all too often. 

 

Every morning, they would arrive to the Great Hall at the same time. They didn’t share the same classes, but liked the same part of the library to study in- the nice, cozy little alcove with the comfy chairs next to the window that was right outside of Madam Pince’s eyesight. It became a daily race to see who would get there first, because neither of them were willing to share the space. They constantly saw each other in the halls, and with Nikandros and Damen’s habit of taunting Aimeric, there were inevitable daily confrontations, with detention after detention for all of them. 

 

All in all, Laurent was most certainly not enjoying his first few weeks at Hogwarts. He thought about writing home to Auguste about it and asking his advice, but finally decided that he’d caused his brother enough worry over the past year and a half, so he would deal with it himself. 

 

And deal with it he did. Within a month, Laurent became known as the smartest wizard in their whole year, and was almost universally beloved by the professors, who he had charmed with his fantastic grades, quick answers, and politeness. The only one who seemed to remotely dislike him was Aimeric’s father, Professor Guion Leroux, for reasons unknown to Laurent. It puzzled him that his best friend’s father would hate him so much, but he supposed he couldn’t win them all over. 

 

But despite his new,  _ higher  _ status in Hogwarts, the confrontations did not stop. It wasn’t just with the first-year Gryffindors, but rather also with all those who didn’t like his blood status- none of the pureblood Slytherins liked being shown up in classes by a muggleborn, which was a given for Laurent, but neither did the other Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs. It was insulting to them, being beaten by someone who didn’t even know of their world until a few years ago, and it didn’t help that he lorded it over them. 

 

Laurent was charming with the professors. He was  _ not  _ charming with the students. 

 

It couldn’t be said that he was completely alone, however- he had still amassed quite the little following. Aimeric and Jord were his closest friends, but he slowly expanded his circle to include Orlant, who was a crude Gryffindor third-year, Rochert, who was a less crude Gryffindor second-year, and Lazar, a Slytherin first-year and perhaps the crudest of them all. 

 

It was strange, Laurent thought, how certain people who came from certain families didn’t care about blood status at all. His experience with his uncle had made him assume that everyone in the Wizarding World would consider blood status to be the most important thing, and even Aimeric still had some prejudice against muggles (especially Auguste, for some reason), but the reality was quite different from his assumptions. 

 

It was almost...pleasant. 

 

[]

 

Laurent looked up as he heard the whispering start up again from the corner of the library that was adjacent to theirs. It was louder this time, in an almost deliberate manner, in order to make sure they were heard by the person they were trying to torment. 

 

“Have you  _ heard  _ about him? Yeah, he’s Professor Leroux’s youngest son. You know what I heard someone talking about the other day?”

 

“Really? What?”

 

“Apparently, Professor Leroux only cares about his older three, cause they’re the ones who obey him in following the  _ right _ way of life. He’s always complaining about this one, and honestly, I think he hates him.”

 

“Imagine that. Being hated by your own father. Well, that’s what happens when he’s a good, upstanding pureblood and you’re just another muggle-lover.” 

 

“I know. It’s a shame, isn’t it?”

 

The whispering died down a little, as if whoever had been talking knew their message had been received loud and clear. In the meantime, Aimeric had latched on to one of Laurent’s arms and Jord onto the other, trying to stop him from getting up. Laurent fought against them for a solid minute, before finally giving up. 

 

“It’s not worth it, Laurent,” whispered Aimeric. “It’s nothing that I haven’t heard before.” 

 

“Yes, but that doesn’t make it right!” hissed Laurent angrily. “They’re insulting one of  _ my  _ friends, so they need to pay.” 

 

Aimeric shared a  _ look  _ with Jord. “Just calm down,” he said. “They’ll probably hex us all if we say anything.” 

 

“I can take care of myself,” said Laurent grumpily, but he let the matter rest. There wasn’t that much he could do if Aimeric didn’t want to defend himself, and he wasn’t going to keep stirring up bad feelings for his friend, who was already so sensitive about his father. Just hearing their words made his blood boil, but he knew he had to keep it inside. 

 

“Let’s just go back to studying,” said Jord, a little nervously like he wasn’t sure he was supposed to be speaking. It was one of the strange little things about him that Laurent had noticed- his utter lack of confidence, his quietness, the way that he never seemed to be sure if he was allowed to speak. 

 

_ How strange _ , thought Laurent, but ultimately he dismissed it from his mind. It was only afterwards that he realized that one of the boys who had been taunting Aimeric had been Jord’s older brother, Govart. 

 

[]

 

The next month flew by, and before Laurent knew it, it was Halloween already. The whole week before, he felt a strange sense of anticipation, though he couldn’t place what for, and he couldn’t stop a small shudder from escaping as he sat down to the Halloween Feast. 

 

He took a moment to calm down and look all around the Great Hall, taking in the incredible decorations as he mentally compared it to what his neighbors would put up to lure in unsuspecting trick-or-treaters and give them all individual carrots. There were all the candles floating around, lit up and casting eerie shadows everywhere. There were wreaths strung up around the windows, made of some kind of black wood and orange flowers that almost seemed to glow. Someone had also set up skeletons, complete with wide grins on their empty skulls, in the corners, and they reached out to grab unsuspecting students who walked by. The tables were covered in leaves of all different colors- Laurent couldn’t tell what kind or if they were real or fake- and had centerpieces set up with tiny thestral statues leaping around bouquets of flowers. 

 

Laurent  _ loved  _ it, but more than anything else, he wished Auguste could have been there to see it in person. After two months, he was starting to miss home more, and even though he was doing exactly what he’d been planning for the last two years, it didn’t stop him from just wanting to rest. His friends made it easier, though - he would never say this to them, but even after only two months of knowing them, they felt like his brothers. 

 

Now, if only those  _ idiots _ , Damianos and Nikandros, would just leave Hogwarts altogether, Laurent would be perfectly happy. 

 

He sighed and opened up his newspaper, turning to an article about some mysterious attacks committed by some man calling himself “The King” and his henchmen, where whole families had been slaughtered with only the strange emblem of an starry, green ouroboros floating above the destroyed houses. There was nothing he could really do to get rid of those two short of something completely illegal, which would be  _ awful _ for his reputation when he becomes Dictator, so he was stuck dealing with the situation for the moment. At least it wasn’t all bad - a little competition to crush was always good. 

 

[]

 

On the other side of the campus, Damen, Nikandros, and Kastor were hanging out with the fourth and newest member of their little group - their only other roommate, Erasmus. He was a small and shy boy, not at all the loud and shining Gryffindor that they had expected, so naturally, they took it upon themselves to adopt him as their own. 

 

(One might have thought it odd that Kastor spent so much time with a bunch of first years when he himself was a third year, and indeed, many other students thought as such. It never stopped him, though.) 

 

It had taken time for them to approach each other, let alone speak and become friends, but almost immediately after it had finally happened, both Damen and Nikandros had agreed that it was absolutely worth the effort. Now, not only did they have a smart and studious friend, but also one who knew all the rules and how to avoid each and every single one. Of course, Erasmus was a little odd, what with his sick mother that he went to visit every month and his seemingly absent father and his strange tendency to avoid any and all personal questions, but they brushed it aside, willing to ignore his eccentricities in order to be his friend. 

 

The four of them could feel it - it was the start of a glorious friendship, one that people would tell stories of through the ages. They were all brothers, though not all by blood, and each felt like they would all be loyal to each other until the day they all died. 

 

But for now, they talked late into the night, about schoolwork, their families, the people around them, and anything else that they could possibly think of. Eventually, there came the time when Kastor had to sneak back into his own dorm, but none of them wanted the night to end. 

 

In such a short period of time, the four of them had formed one of the closest friendships that Hogwarts had ever seen. 

 

[]

 

The rest of the school year felt like it was going by agonizingly slowly and entirely too quickly all at once. Laurent had gone home for Christmas, his pockets full of frogspawn for Auguste (who was delighted with it) and strange plants that he’d picked from around the lake for his parents. He told them stories about his classes and friends all day long, and in return, they regaled him with the tales of everything that he had missed while he was away at school. It was truly a special time, but the highlight was when Laurent received the scarf that he had told Auguste to make for him (“I wasn’t being serious, you idiot! But thanks, anyway.”). 

 

By the time he returned to school, Laurent was more content than ever before, happy to be going back to doing what he loved but also satisfied because he had finally seen his family. He dove into his work with a renewed fervor, dragging his friends in with him, with some complaints. 

 

Orlant and Rochert perhaps whinged the most, but ultimately sat down and did the work, though not before calling Laurent some choice names, including but not limited to “mummy dearest”, “the old nag”, and “little prince”. Over break, Jord had discovered that he enjoyed teasing people (mostly his brother), and quickly adopted the latter as Laurent’s official nickname in their little group, and no matter how much Laurent protested, it just wouldn’t go away. 

 

And time went on. 

 

By the time Laurent registered that it was time for exams, he had worked himself into a frenzy studying, tutoring, and making connections with other students and professors. Since the rather rocky first few months, Laurent had put a little more effort into interacting with others, and it had worked wonders, because soon enough, the entire school was pretty much in love with him. Except for Damen, Nikandros, Erasmus, and Kastor, of course. 

 

The five of them fought almost every day, and one of them was sent to the hospital wing almost every week. It had gotten to the point where Headmaster Makedon had to intervene, saying things like “Work out your tension on the battlefield, boys,” and then collapsing face-first on the ground. 

 

“Oh,” Laurent had whispered. “So  _ that’s  _ why everyone says not to bother him on Saturday nights.” 

 

“It’s not usually this bad,” said the nurse, patting his shoulder comfortingly. “He’s just a bit more stressed than usual because of all the attacks happening.” 

 

Laurent considered that for a moment, then nodded. It made sense; attacks had been happening more and more frequently, each with entire families slaughtered and the mysterious ouroboros hanging above each and every destroyed house. How odd it was, that no one had captured the lunatic behind this whole mess yet. It had been months, after all. 

 

He shrugged and cast it from his mind. This was of no consequence to him, even if he did feel bad for the people who had died. And in any case, he would be going home the next day and all he cared about was seeing his family for the first time in what felt like years. It had been so long since Christmas break… 

 

He shook himself out of his thoughts. This was no time to get distracted; he had to get out of the hospital wing, then pack, then get enough rest so that he wouldn’t miss the train tomorrow morning. Laurent hopped up from the bed and took a step back towards the door. “I’m feeling fine now, ma’am,” he said. “I’ll be going back to my dorm now.” 

 

“But-” 

 

“Goodbye!” 

 

Laurent ran back to his dorm, eager to get to work packing and putting everything together. One year in the Wizarding World had gone by, and he couldn’t afford to waste another moment. It was time for him to do some extracurricular reading - he couldn’t be Dictator without general knowledge of anything and everything, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> next chapter will be up at ~6 pm est


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting this from the dining hall lmao

  1. _Letters to Auguste 1_



 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ I’m settling in well. The Sorting Hat put me in Ravenclaw, which is just what Uncle predicted. Strange, right? That he knew me so well even then.  _

 

_ Well.  _

 

_ Please tell Mother and Father that there is nothing to worry about, and that I will write to them in a few days. I have already made one new friend, and I am on the verge of forming a few more friendly relationships. I met some very rude boys on the train, but they aren’t that important. The people here are much more accepting of muggleborns than I would have thought, and it’s really quite pleasant. The food is also very good and I am able to eat well every day.  _

 

_ As for the rest...well, you already knew some of it, right? The floating candles, the ceiling of the Great Hall… Aimeric wasn’t exaggerating at  _ _ all _ _. It’s one of the coolest things I’ve ever seen! It even reflects the weather, and when it’s storming out, it’s mesmerizing. I can’t describe it any better than that.  _

 

_ I can tell already that I’m going to love it here.  _

 

_ That’s all I’ve got for now. I’ll write more in the next few days once classes start. You can use this owl to send a letter back to me, if you’d like. _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ First year is going well so far, even though it’s only been a few days since the beginning. Being in Ravenclaw is just how I thought it would be, but somehow better at the same time- I have to answer a riddle every time I want to get into the common room, and there are smaller study rooms just off of the common room that are completely silent so that we can all study in peace.  _

 

_ It’s incredible.  _

 

_ My classes are also going well- Defense Against the Dark Arts seems the most useful at the moment, but I’m also very interested in Transfiguration and Charms. Would you believe that my Transfiguration professor is an animagus? In the very first class, she sat on her desk in cat form, then when some other first-years rushed in late, she transformed and scared them so badly they didn’t say another word for the rest of class. It was  _ _ hilarious _ _.  _

 

_ I’m still disappointed that Uncle didn’t start teaching me the animagus transformation. ‘Too advanced,’ my arse.  _

 

_ I will say that my favorite part of the castle is the library. It’s massive, and quiet, and full of pretty much any book you could possibly imagine. The librarian even has a small collection of muggle books that other muggleborn students leave behind in the castle. I’m thinking of perhaps bringing some copies of my favorite books after winter break, or maybe next year, and donating them. Wouldn’t that be wonderful? Then everyone here could have access to some quality literature.  _

 

_ Anyway, I have made some other friends in the other houses and years, and Aimeric and I are still close even though he is in Slytherin. Don’t worry too much about me, I can socialize just fine. I think I’ll be just fine here.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ I have a bit of a hypothetical question for you. What would you do if one of your friends was getting bullied? What if it was by people older than them? Is going to a teacher best, or would you just let it all work out on its own?  _

 

_ Asking for a friend.  _

 

_ Anyway, nothing much has happened since I last wrote. Classes are still going well, and as far as I know, Aimeric and I are still at the top of our class. I haven’t had too much contact with those rude idiots from the train, but don’t worry. I can handle myself now.  _

 

_ That book you got for me from Diagon is coming in handy.  _

 

_ How are things with you? School, your friends? I know you said your classes this year are easy, but are they really? I want to know  _ _ everything _ _.  _

 

_ Please write back soon.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ What’s going on over there? Are there any new songs that you like? Any new movies, or tv shows? Have you started any new hobbies, or, I don’t know, picked up knitting or something? Please, feed me, I’m dying for more information.  _

 

_ In other news, not much is going on here. My life has become a cycle of eating, going to class, eating again, homework, and the occasional quidditch match. It’s not the most exciting thing, though I will say that learning magic has not, and will never, lose its charm.  _

 

_ Oh, did I tell you? I joined the chess club here. Wizard chess, as you know, is very different from muggle chess, but I still think muggle chess is more fun. At least then I don’t have to argue with my pieces to force them to go where I want.  _

 

_ Still, I think I’ve found my place there, and in Hogwarts as a whole. It’s not what I was expecting, but that’s not such a bad thing. If nothing else, at least it’s better than Uncle’s house.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ When I mentioned picking up knitting, I didn’t mean for you to take it so literally, but now that you have, I fully expect a scarf for Christmas. Or a hat or something - it’s bloody freezing here. I don’t know why they haven’t gotten someone to install heating charms around all of grounds, because with the amount we have to walk, it seems like a waste  _ _ not  _ _ to.  _

 

_ I keep fighting with the assholes in Gryffindor. I don’t know why they won’t just leave us alone. It doesn’t cost anything for them to stop picking on Aimeric, and it’s not like they’re doing any good with it. All they’re doing is making him more depressed by the day and it makes me so angry. Auguste, what would you do?  _

 

_ Please think of advice and give me some during break.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ I tried your suggestion of just ignoring them and forcing Aimeric to ignore them and be the bigger man in the situation, but it didn’t really work. I kind of may have decked Damen the minute he said something about Aimeric’s family situation again, and I don’t think that it was very good for my whole “benevolent Dictator” image. I think it was worth it, though. Do you have any other suggestions?  _

 

_ Nothing else is really going on. I just go to class, eat, sleep, fight, do homework, and repeat the cycle. I mean, it’s not boring because I’m learning something new and strange every day, but it is getting a little monotonous. Still, I think I’m having the time of my life here.  _

 

_ What else is going on with you? How’s the knitting going? I heard from mum that you got a 99% on your last maths test and I’m very proud. Come on, you have to tell me everything that’s going on over there. You’re my only honest source of information!  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ I can’t think of what else to do. Everyone’s on edge because of all the attacks that have been happening, and though I don’t think we’re in danger at all, I can’t help but worry. There’s no pattern for who this lunatic is killing so no one can predict who’s next.  _

 

_ Because everyone’s so wound up, I just keep snapping and fighting the stupid Gryffindors club. It’s not been very good for anyone, but sometimes, it just feels so good to punch them whenever they’re saying something stupid. The only one out of that whole group who I don’t hate is Erasmus - he’s so much calmer and down to earth than the rest.  _

 

_ Well. I’m sure everything will work out (or at least, I hope so). Maybe I’ll come back over the summer to find that Damen, Kastor, and Nikandros have all transferred to Durmstrang or something and the rest of my school years here will be absolute bliss. Maybe they’ll catch the lunatic over the summer and toss them in Azkaban, or give them the Dementor’s Kiss, or something like that. It’s such an awful punishment, but you can’t really deny that it is very effective.  _

 

_ In any case, I’m going to stop worrying for now and just move on. I still have too much packing left to do before I get home, but did I tell you? I got all Os on my exams - that’s the grading scale they use here. O means outstanding and is the highest grade possible. I’ve been on cloud nine for the last few days and have procrastinated just a little too much because of it. There’s just a bit more work left for me to do, then I’ll be home and it’ll be just like the time before Hogwarts.  _

 

_ I can’t wait to see you, and mum, and dad. Just a few more days.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> the next update will be on friday!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for second year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is a day late! RL got in the way of me posting these chapters yesterday. also, i was watching the princess bride with my roommate and i came to a very important conclusion: i really should've named the regent humperdinck. it's the perfect name for a dick like him. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

  1. _Second Year_



 

In the days before second year started, Laurent felt as though time was crawling more slowly than ever. It wasn’t that he didn’t like being at home, but rather that he simply couldn’t wait to be back at Hogwarts, learning about magic, and being with his friends. 

 

There was also the fact that the school year was the only time that Aimeric could be even semi-independent from his family, and even then, he was still stuck under their watchful eye. At home, he only had his mother to stand up for him (and usually she didn’t do a whole lot against her husband), but at Hogwarts, Laurent could defend him from anything negative that flew his way. 

 

Here, at home, he could do nothing, and that rankled him. If nothing else, Laurent hated feeling helpless, so he wanted to go back to school as soon as possible. 

 

But the summer had been wonderful. When he’d gotten back home in July, he had been expecting to laze around the house all summer, doing nothing but reading his textbooks and spending time with his family (which wasn’t a bad plan at all, in Laurent’s opinion), but on the ride home, his father had announced that they were all taking a family vacation. Granted it was just a camping trip in the Forest of Dean, but it certainly felt like slowly but surely, his family was going back to normal. 

 

He could remember that such trips were far more common, pre-Francis. Afterwards, the whole family had been so focused on Laurent’s recovery that they hadn’t gone and relaxed together in several years. It was peaceful in the forest, and it truly was the one place that put Laurent’s mind to rest. He didn’t need anything else - just being there, with his family, was enough. 

 

When they had gotten back, the rest of the summer had consisted of Laurent dragging Aimeric out of his house and avoiding his family as much as possible. They roamed the town, claimed the playground as their own territory, and ruled over all the other children on summer vacation. Hennike fed them both as much as she possibly could, because she too had noticed what happened in Aimeric’s home, but couldn’t do anything about it except for practically adopt him as her own. 

 

If only there was more he could do… 

 

Laurent turned around as he heard footsteps pounding down the stairs and through the hallway, then saw Auguste peek out the door and onto the porch, where he was sitting. He pushed the door open with one hand, the other carefully cradling two of Hennike’s special biscuits, then sat down next to Laurent. 

 

“What’re you doing out here?” asked Auguste as he handed one of the biscuits over. “Waiting for Aimeric?” 

 

“Nah, he couldn’t come today. Something with his family. I was just thinking,” said Laurent. He took a bite, then shoved the rest of the biscuit in his mouth at once. He chewed as quickly as he could, swallowed, then said, “Auguste, do you think I’m doing the right thing?”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Well, you know how Aimeric asked me not to report anything to the Aurors,” said Laurent. “I want to and think I should, though. I can’t stand him being near his father for longer than an hour at a time, and then he has to go and live with the man.” 

 

“I don’t know if there’s anything you  _ can _ do,” said Auguste. “You told me about how respected Guion is in even Hogwarts itself. And I know how much you care about Aimeric, but not a whole lot of other people can say the same.” He sighed, then reached over and ruffled Laurent’s hair. “Aimeric is a bit of an odd duck, but he’s still a good friend to you. Just keep doing what you’re doing and I’m sure everything will be fine.” Leaning in close, he said, “Just keep an eye out for any physical evidence that he’s being hurt, okay?” 

 

“If I find any evidence of that, I’ll kill his father myself,” said Laurent. He clenched his fists. 

 

Auguste snorted. “I know you will,” he said. “Just try not to, okay? I don’t know how to break into wizard prison.” 

 

For Laurent, the most comforting thing to know was that no matter what, Auguste had his back. 

 

[]

 

Finally, the day came to board the Hogwarts Express. Laurent woke up bright and early, went and jumped on Auguste’s bed like usual, then woke up the rest of the household by screaming bloody murder when he opened the door to go and get the morning paper. 

 

There, on the doorstep, was Aimeric, bloody and bruised with his trunk in hand. It seemed that he had been poised to knock, when Laurent had opened the door and screamed in his face. He dropped his hand down by his side and said sheepishly, “Hi?” 

 

Laurent grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside, then slammed the door behind them, newspaper forgotten. “What happened?” Laurent practically hissed, his insides knotted up with rage. He had a hunch, but it was best to hear it confirmed from Aimeric himself. 

 

“My brothers weren’t very happy that mum and dad aren’t keeping me home this year,” said Aimeric. “Mum managed to heal me up a bit before I left, but I couldn’t go with them to the station. Can I get a ride?” 

 

“You don’t even have to ask,” said Laurent. “But now we have to call the Aurors. I won’t let this keep happening to you!” 

 

“No! No, you can’t,” said Aimeric. “It’s fine. I just have to live with it a few more years, then I’m free. I can make it that long. And besides, I can keep far away from them at Hogwarts. It’ll be fine. You can’t tell anyone!” 

 

“I…” Laurent started, then stopped and squeezed his eyes shut for a minute, trying to decide what to promise. “Fine, I won’t tell. But you have to promise that you’ll let me take care of you at Hogwarts, okay?” 

 

“Yeah, sure,” said Aimeric. 

 

Laurent wasn’t entirely sure he believed him, but he dropped the subject and set to treating Aimeric’s split lip as much as he could, dabbing at it with a cloth he’d found in the kitchen. It was such a shame that he couldn’t use magic at home; maybe, then he would be able to do a little bit more. 

 

By this time, the rest of Laurent’s family had been roused by the noise and were all standing around sleepily in the kitchen, wondering what was going on. Hennike took one look at Aimeric’s face, gasped, and ran to get the first aid kit from the upstairs bathroom. Aleron sighed, said, “It’s too early for this much excitement,” and started making coffee. 

 

Auguste groaned and sat down at the table, saying “Why do these things always happen to you?” Laurent and Aimeric glanced at each other, not sure who he was talking about (or maybe he was talking about both of them). Simultaneously, they looked towards Auguste and shrugged, not sure what to make of the question. 

 

Auguste just groaned again and slumped over. 

 

[]

 

The rest of the morning went by quickly enough, and soon, they were all on the way to the station, with Auguste, Laurent, and Aimeric squished together in the back, and Hennike and Aleron as driver and navigator, respectively. Laurent’s heart was pounding in anticipation; he couldn’t wait to get there already. 

 

Finally, they were parked and ready to go, and hands linked together with Laurent leading the way, they all walked onto Platform 9 3 / 4 , heading straight to the train. They passed Aimeric’s family, with Loyse looking glad to see him with them but the rest only sneering. Laurent held back the urge to start a fight right then and there, and was very relieved when the family moved past them and further down the train. 

 

Laurent walked a bit more quickly, then when he had reached a clear spot, then turned and hugged his father, burying his face into Aleron’s chest. No matter how badly he wanted to go back to Hogwarts, leaving his family would always be hard. 

 

Aleron knelt down and set his hand on Laurent’s shoulder. He looked almost as if he was searching for something in Laurent’s face, but didn’t find it, so he said, “Laurent. Promise me, if you need anything, any help at all, you will go to the headmaster.  _ Especially  _ if it has something to do with Aimeric.” 

 

Laurent stared at his father for a moment, silent. Behind them, he could see his mother and brother hugging Aimeric, both whispering something in his ears. “I will,” he said. 

 

[]

 

After that, there was little fanfare. He and Aimeric got on the train and found Jord and Lazar sitting in a compartment together, laughing and talking. The four of them were sitting and swapping stories about the summer when about an hour into the train ride, there was a knock at the compartment door. 

 

Laurent got up and opened it to find a tiny first year girl standing there timidly, almost as if she was expecting something bad to happen. He looked at her for a minute, and when she still didn’t move, he cleared his throat, raised an eyebrow, and said, “Can I help you?” 

 

The girl visibly jumped, then said, “Um, sorry, but do you mind if I sit with you all? I couldn’t stay in my last compartment, so…” she trailed off. Her voice was airy and high pitched, and with her blonde hair and blue eyes, she could very easily play the part of the stereotypical fairy. Or Laurent’s sister, either one. 

 

He sighed and stepped aside to let her in, then shut the door sharply. Behind him, he could hear that the conversation had stopped and she was introducing herself as Lykaios. Returning to his seat, Laurent asked, “So why did you come here?” 

 

Lykaios shrugged. “The people in my last compartment were making weird comments about how people like me shouldn’t be welcomed at Hogwarts, and I wasn’t sure what that meant, so I just left.” 

 

_ People like me…  _ “Lykaios, are you a muggleborn?” Laurent asked. 

 

“Yeah,” she said. “But they didn’t call it that. It was something else… mud- something?” 

 

“Do you know who they were, or their houses or anything?” asked Laurent, blood already starting to boil. He had tensed up, like he was going to get up and go hex them the moment she said the word. 

 

“I don’t sorry,” she said. “They never introduced themselves to me, and they weren’t wearing their robes yet. It’s fine, though. I got out of there and found you all.” 

 

Settling back down a little, Laurent shared a look with Aimeric, Jord, and Lazar that only said one thing:  _ this kid is ours now _ . “Lykaios, if they bother you again, tell us and we’ll kick their asses,” he said, completely serious. 

 

“I…  _ why _ ?” she said. 

 

“Well, we’re friends now, aren’t we?” said Jord, speaking for the first time since she had spilled her story. 

 

“We are?” 

 

“Of course,” said Lazar. 

 

“Don’t think you can escape us so easily,” said Aimeric. 

 

Laurent rolled his eyes a little. “And on  _ that _ ominous note, Lykaios, do you know how to play Exploding Snap?”

 

[]

 

The rest of the journey passed without incident. They taught Lykaios to play wizard chess, and she was appropriately shocked at and interested in the sheer violence that played out on the board. They laughed, and talked, and questioned her on her summer and family, and before long, they had arrived at Hogsmeade. 

 

The five of them were just getting off the train and pointing Lykaios in the right direction to get on the boats when Damen, Nikandros, Kastor, and Erasmus passed them. They passed without comment, except for a shy wave from Erasmus, but that wasn’t what shocked Laurent. 

 

No, what shocked him was the look on Lykaios’ face when she saw Damen. Her eyes had widened, mouth open, hands clasped in front of her chest. She was the picture of a girl in love when she turned to him and asked excitedly, “Who’s  _ that _ ? He’s so incredible…” 

 

“Well, I suppose he’s not ugly,” said Laurent without thinking. It burned that he had to admit even that much. “That’s about all he’s got going for him, though. Really, Lykaios?  _ Him _ ?” 

 

“What about him?” she asked, blushing intensely. 

 

_ Oh right, she wouldn’t know…  _ “We’ll fill you in later. Go now, though, you don’t want to miss the boats,” said Laurent. 

 

She nodded and scampered off, heading to join the other first years where they were standing with Radel, the groundskeeper. Laurent turned to Jord, Lazar, and Aimeric, raised his eyebrows at them, then brushed past to go find a carriage. “Well, there’s no accounting for taste,” Lazar said from behind him. “Can’t say I blame her, though. He  _ is  _ very pretty.” 

 

Jord made a sound of absolute dismay, then hurried to catch up to Laurent, Aimeric right behind him. Lazar shouted after them, “Was it something I said? Guys?” He ran after them, not wanting to be left behind. 

 

Despite himself, Laurent smiled. Finally, he was back to Hogwarts, back to witches and wizards and magical beasts, back to the place that had become his home away from home. It was all he had been waiting for, all summer. 

 

[]

 

For the first half of the term, Laurent avoided Damen and his little group like the plague. It wasn’t easy, given that for some reason, it worked out that Gryffindor and Ravenclaw shared classes for the entire year, but he managed it. Of course, it took some ducking into dimly - lit hallways and finding a few secret passages by falling into them on accident, but somehow, he went an entire month without speaking to anyone he disliked. 

 

Naturally, the bliss didn’t last, and on one chilly Saturday morning, Laurent found himself with his wand out, threatening to cast the bat - bogey hex that he had just learned on Damen. It wasn’t unprovoked, however - there, next to Laurent, was Aimeric with his head six sizes too big, laying on the ground. 

 

“Why do you keep defending him? He’s so slimy, and pathetic!” said Nikandros. Behind him, Kastor was nodding furiously, still trying to break the silencing charm Jord had cast on him a few minutes earlier. 

 

“He’s my friend, you disgusting worm,” said Laurent. “You wouldn’t understand that concept - you just hang on to  _ them _ -” he pointed to Damen, Kastor, and Erasmus- “like a  _ leech _ .” 

 

“Take that back!” said Damen. “Nik is my best friend!” He pointed his wand at Laurent and whispered, “ _ Locomotor mortis! _ ” 

 

Laurent sidestepped the curse with ease. Whatever Damen sent at him was  _ nothing  _ compared to what Francis’ training had been like. “Aimeric is  _ my _ friend, you bastard. Leave him alone. Leave  _ all of us  _ alone.” He took a step forward and said, “ _ Petrificus totalus,”  _ casting the full-body bind curse on each of them, with Kastor still unable to say anything, then grabbed hold of Aimeric’s robes and started dragging him down the hallway. Jord paused for a minute, then rushed after them, easily picking Aimeric up and slinging him over his shoulder, walking towards the hospital wing. 

 

This was the only thing that Laurent truly disliked about Hogwarts - how it seemed like no one but himself could see how wonderful Aimeric really was, how no one could see his real value until it came time to pay someone to do their homework. It pained him that this was the treatment that Aimeric was subjected to both at home and at school, but he comforted himself with the thought that at least now, Laurent was able to protect him, no matter what. 

 

It was all he could do, after all. 

 

[]

 

By Halloween, Lykaios had adopted another first year into their group - a Slytherin named Kallias. His cold exterior had alienated him from the rest of the school, except for a certain ridiculously nice Hufflepuff girl, and when she brought him to the Ravenclaw table for lunch with Laurent, he simply sighed and motioned for them both to sit down. 

 

Lykaios beamed, and Laurent flinched away from the pure force of her smile. This girl truly was dangerous, no one could deny that. Puppies all around the world bowed down to her. 

 

And so their group only grew. Laurent felt nothing if not powerful;  _ this  _ was the way for him to build up his base of followers! Not through fear and intimidation, but through charm and friendship. There was nothing that anyone could do to bring him down. 

 

That didn’t stop people from going after Aimeric, though. It was about time for quidditch tryouts, and Aimeric’s brothers had deigned to speak to him for one reason, and one reason only: to tell him that he would either try out for the Slytherin team and make it, or bring shame upon the family. Aimeric had gone to his father, to no avail - his father had said essentially the same thing, and then yelled at him to get out. 

 

Aimeric had gone to Laurent in a panic, because if there was one thing he absolutely could not do well at all, it was fly. But it wasn’t as if Laurent knew what to do; he wasn’t any better. Flying on a broomstick was the one thing that Francis had taught him to hate, and that lesson had stuck long after his time with Francis was over. 

 

_ Look at me,  _ Laurent thought.  _ Three years later and he’s still controlling my life. _

 

There was nothing he could do about Aimeric’s problem in this case anyway, short of polyjuicing himself to be able to take Aimeric’s place, but that wouldn’t help at all. He could only have enough faith in Aimeric to not fuck up completely, and faith in the rest of the Slytherin team to be awful flyers. 

 

The day of the tryouts came and went, and though Laurent wasn’t there to see it, he heard what a disaster it was for Aimeric from Lazar, who had tried out for beater. “The others were just constantly trying to knock him off his broom,” said Lazar, shaking his head. “He didn’t even have a chance.” 

 

Laurent had seen Aimeric that morning for breakfast, but not since, so he immediately ran off to find him. If things had gone that badly, then who knew where Aimeric was now, or what he was doing. He searched the school from top to bottom, running from corridor to corridor, until he was finally near the Hufflepuff common room. 

 

He stopped in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit, then looked from side to side, unsure if he should risk it. There was no harm in checking the kitchens, he supposed, so he tickled the pear and walked in. He immediately spotted Aimeric, huddled up in a ball at a table, a still full mug of hot chocolate in front of him. The elves were walking around him, doing their own work, but shooting him worried glances all the same. 

 

Laurent sat down next to Aimeric, and quietly asked, “You alright there?” He wasn’t very surprised when there was no answer forthcoming, so he settled for poking Aimeric’s side until he responded. 

 

Aimeric batted his fingers away with a huff. “Stop it,” he whined. “Can’t you let me wallow in my misery for a while?” 

 

“No,” said Laurent. “Come on, tell me what’s wrong. You didn’t want to be on the quidditch team anyway. Don’t tell me you believed what your brothers were saying about bringing shame on the family.” 

 

“But I did! I did bring shame! I’m never going to be able to face them again, you know what my father said…” Aimeric trailed off, burying his face in his hands and starting to sob. 

 

“It’ll be okay,” whispered Laurent, putting an arm around him, not sure what else he could do. “I’m sure of it.” 

 

[]

 

Tryouts for the other houses happened later that week, and of course, there were two more people on the Gryffindor team who lorded their new status above everyone else. 

 

Damen was their newest chaser, and Nikandros their newest beater. The two of them stalked around the school, heads in the clouds, and mocking everyone else who tried out and didn’t make it onto their respective teams. Naturally, most of their focus was on Aimeric; once, at dinner, they slipped a potion into his pumpkin juice that made warts pop up in the shape of an ‘L’ on his forehead. 

 

After that incident, Laurent practiced his curses and hexes more and more, until he could cast them in his sleep. He used them on Damen and Nikandros more times than he cared to count, trying to get them to lay off. 

 

It only made them more persistent. 

 

Laurent had to applaud them for that; that kind of dedication was impressive, no matter what cause it was put towards. He only wished that they would put it towards perhaps their studies, or maybe even towards becoming better people instead of the horrible bullies that they were. Or even towards leaving them all alone. 

 

Alas, Laurent’s hope for them to evolve into better people did nothing, and he was forced to keep telling himself that like he had thought at the beginning of this whole mess, a little competition was good for the soul. 

 

[]

 

Winter break came and went, with Aimeric staying at Hogwarts alone. Laurent had reluctantly gone home, but tried to find all the advice he could on what to do with Aimeric’s situation. He couldn’t find anything, though - no one could help him with “what do I do about my friend who is being abused but won’t let me say anything about it, and no one would believe me anyway?” It was a true dilemma. 

 

The second half of the term flew by. It was only once exams had finished that Laurent found the time to breathe and relax a little, so he finally was able to actually spend time with his friends. They had all gathered outside by the lake on the last day of term to skip rocks and see if the giant squid would throw any back; it was one of the most peaceful afternoons that Laurent had experienced at Hogwarts. 

 

There were Orland and Rochert; Orlant, a fourth year this year, was pointing out what seemed to be the best path to skip the rocks and hit the squid to Rochert, who was now a third year. They stood by the lake, getting splashed every time the squid lifted a tentacle. 

 

There were Lazar, Lykaios, and Kallias, standing together in a circle beneath a tree. It looked like Lazar was pointing something out to them in the tree; he was making strange hand gestures to go along with whatever he was saying. Laurent decided that no, he didn’t really want to know what was going on over there, and quickly turned away. 

 

A little way away were Jord and Aimeric, standing very close to one another and talking quietly. Laurent frowned to himself; since when had they been that close? He looked a little closer and saw the brightest smile he’d ever seen on Aimeric’s face, and a small, shy smile on Jord’s, and he knew in an instant that this was the best thing to come out of this year. At last, his friends seemed to be making themselves happy; there was nothing more he could ask for. 

 

On the other side of the lake, Laurent could see Damen’s little group walking along, the four of them laughing and talking, though he couldn’t make out what was being said. They had settled into a sort of diamond formation when Kastor suddenly came up and pushed Damen into the lake. He could see Damen sputtering and Nikandros and Erasmus trying to help him out of the water while Kastor merely stood by, offering apologies with a smirk on his face. It was clear to Laurent that he didn’t mean a word he was saying. Kastor looked away for a moment, and met Laurent’s eyes from across the lake; even from that distance, he could almost see Kastor’s eyes glittering. 

 

Laurent shivered. Kastor may have been a Gryffindor, but Laurent was convinced that he would have made a perfectly good Slytherin. He certainly wasn’t fooled by Kastor’s “wonderful, kind older brother” act. 

 

_ But _ , thought Laurent,  _ it’s not my concern. I don’t really care about any of them. As long as they’re not getting in my way, they can all go die, for all I care.  _

  
He turned back to his friends and smiled. Running to join Orlant and Rochert in their rock skipping competition, he knew that  _ no, he didn’t care about  _ _ them _ _ at all.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more letters to auguste.

  1. _Letters to Auguste 2_



 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ The journey was fine this time. No fights, no rude people, etc. We did meet a first year, though. Her name is Lykaios and people were calling her a mudblood on the train, so she found our compartment, and we kind of adopted her. It’s funny… she looks so much like us, she could be our little sister. Or so I’ve been told, by literally anyone who’s seen us together.  _

 

_ Well. She’s also one of the nicest people I’ve come across - she’d give the shirt off her back to someone who needs it faster than you can say “Merlin’s tits.” She fits in with our group so well, you have no idea. It’s great. The only downside is that she has a massive crush on Damen. Ah, why is it that the greatest people have the worst taste? I’ve taken to shooting her Mum’s most judgemental look every time she goes starry - eyed over him. It works a little.  _

 

_ Anyway, what’s going on over there? How are Mum and Dad holding up? How was your first day of school? Did the neighbors say anything rude about Aimeric turning up like that? I demand you feed me information.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ People are still bullying Aimeric, and I don’t know what to do. There’s only so much hexing I can do before the professors get involved, and then I’m the one being punished. I can’t think of what else I can try. We did the whole “ignore them and be the better person” thing last year, and that definitely didn’t work, but do you have any other suggestions? I could really use some advice right now.  _

 

_ In other news, Lykaios has been hanging out with us more and more. Whenever she’s at the Hufflepuff table, she’s sitting with Jord instead of with her own yearmates, and whenever we’re not required to sit at our house tables, she’s usually with me. I feel like a mother duck, or something. It’s kind of endearing, though. I’ve never really had anyone look up to me like she does.  _

 

_ She’s still got that massive crush on Damen, though, and it doesn’t look like it’s going anywhere. Oh well, I suppose. It could be worse - she could be in love with Kastor, or someone like that. Speaking of Kastor… I’m pretty sure he’s a little bit on the insane side, or at least, he does  _ _ not  _ _ like Damen as much as he claims to. It’s just… whenever he looks at Damen, he has the same look in his eyes that Francis used to get whenever he looked at dad. It’s really weird.  _

 

_ Anyway, please give me some advice. I could really use it.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ I’m more worried about Aimeric than ever. I told you about how his family was seriously pressuring him to make the quidditch team, right? Well, he didn’t make it. The day of tryouts, I found him crying in the kitchen and I thought I managed to comfort him a little, but now he just hasn’t been talking. I don’t know what to do.  _

 

_ But you know who  _ _ did _ _ make the team? Damen and Nikandros. And they’ve been bragging about it to anyone who has ears. You know, they’ve been using it to make fun of Aimeric more than ever, so I’ve gotten in at least three fights this week. Please don’t tell mum and dad.  _

 

_ If you’re still knitting, could you maybe make something and send it over? I think maybe it would help Aimeric to know that he does have people back home looking out for him. Just a thought, though. Like I said, I really don’t know what to do.  _

 

_ I know this is pretty much all I’ve been writing to you about, but really. I need help; also, nothing else is really happening. It’s just a cycle of classes, meals, and homework. I can’t wait until next year so I can start going to Hogsmeade.  _

 

_ Hopefully next year, things will be better for Aimeric too. Any chance we can kidnap him over the summer? Do you think his family would really object? I don’t think they would, but I suppose I could be wrong.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent  _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ I tried doing what you said and asked Orlant and Rochert to talk to Damen and his idiot friends. I think it took a little threatening, but they got them to stop picking on Aimeric for maybe a few weeks before it started again. Still, I think it was worth it for those few weeks of bliss. Now that those two know the whole story, though, I think they’ll be keeping an eye out for Aimeric more than ever.  _

 

_ Lykaios still has that massive crush on Damen, but lucky for us, she is still willing to admit that he has faults. This is why she’s my favorite; she’s so level headed. To be honest, it’s wonderful. Kallias has been joining us more often and I think he’s really getting used to everyone, and I’m glad. Underneath the cold exterior, he’s actually a very nice person. It doesn’t really fit the image Slytherin has right now, though. It’s an odd contrast. (But, I suppose there’s always Lazar. He doesn’t fit  _ _ any _ _ image that he’s supposed to.)  _

 

_ I’m sure you’re very sad to be going back to school, but it’ll be fine. I’m telling you, starting the knitting club there is a great idea. Everyone will love it. Don’t pay attention to the people who hate it; they’re just jealous that they’re not as great as you. After all, how could you  _ _ not _ _ be great? You’re  _ _ my _ _ brother.  _

 

_ How was mum and dad’s vacation? They went to the Caribbean, right? I can’t believe they left you home alone for a whole week. I guess they needed it, though. The past few years have really been too stressful for them. But tell me, did you like being by yourself for that long? Was it hard? Did mum leave you enough food?  _

 

_ And remember: just do what  _ _ you _ _ want. That sounds preachy, but I mean it.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ It’s been mostly peaceful on my end. There hasn’t really been anything big happening, other than the rush to prepare for exams. Also, I haven’t really been seeing a whole lot about the supposed “Dark Lord”  (what was his name? The King?) in the newspaper, but there was an attack on a muggleborn’s family just the other day.  _

 

_ I’m a little worried. What if that happens to us? But then, we are completely insignificant to the dark lord. I don’t know why he would ever come after us.  _

 

_ I’ll be seeing you in a few days, anyway. I can’t believe it’s already the end of term, because it feels like I just got back from the winter holidays yesterday. Where have the days gone? Have I been stuck in a time loop? Is that even possible?  _

 

_ Well. In writing this letter to you, I found out what I’m going to research this summer.  _

 

_ I can’t wait to see you all. It feels like it’s been forever.  _

 

_ Love,  _ __   
  


_ Laurent _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third year starts, and Laurent is not a happy camper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have decided that if i had to describe laurent in a song, i would use red velvet's [sassy me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYk75DQOPkY). that is all
> 
> warnings in end notes

  1. _Third Year, feat. Damen’s Crisis_



 

Laurent’s third year started off with a bang. 

 

After essentially kidnapping Aimeric to go on adventures every day over the summer, he was expecting the start of the school year to be a little bit more on the calm side. He had gotten on the train, sat down and caught up with his friends, and then gotten to Hogwarts, all ready to start classes and perhaps get the chess club back in working order. 

 

And then, at the opening feast, everyone had gotten a bit of a makeover, courtesy of those calling themselves the Marauders. Everyone knew who had done it - there was no one more adept at pranks in Hogwarts than Damen’s little group, after all - but no one said anything, all too afraid of what horrifyingly hilarious retribution might befall them. 

 

The makeover consisted of a bit of a hair color change - the entire school, including the professors, now had red and gold striped hair, with little lion faces dancing across the stripes. Laurent almost would have complimented the potion work involved - he did enjoy a good prank, after all - had it not been  _ them _ who had done it. 

 

“Ten points from Gryffindor,” said Professor Leroux, frowning in the direction of the Marauders. The four of them were laughing at that when he continued, “And detention with me for a month.” 

 

“I think that’s a record,” Laurent heard someone say. “No one’s ever gotten a whole month of detention on the first day before.” 

 

Laurent was less than surprised. This was their third year here, and Kastor’s fifth; why was anyone surprised that they were still pulling pranks? It seemed to be the only thing they were good for. 

 

Laurent sighed. This was not his ideal way of beginning third year. 

 

[]

 

Things only got worse from there. Lykaios’ crush on Damen had only grown over the summer (he supposed he should call it love now), and she was following him everywhere he went like some kind of fangirl. It was rather grating to hear her gushing about him during lunch, but Laurent would bear it. He didn’t want to give Lykaios any ultimatums about their friendship or anything, after all. 

 

It just burned that she still liked Damen when his pranks on Aimeric were getting worse and worse. One day, he might have put a potion in Aimeric’s drink that made his hair fall out overnight; the next, he have hexed Aimeric so that no matter where he goes, there would constantly be a tiny rain cloud above his head. It had gotten to the point where Aimeric was having panic attacks every day in fear of what was going to happen next, and he couldn’t retaliate for fear of disappointing his father by losing house points. 

 

It was truly a problem that Laurent had no idea how to solve. 

 

He shook his head a little to clear it. If he couldn’t think, he couldn’t do anything, and then he wouldn’t be helping anyone. It wasn’t that there was no solution, but rather that the solution was to get rid of them permanently. Which of course, was something he couldn’t do, but maybe, if he threatened them enough… 

 

Laurent shook his head at himself. He couldn’t go around threatening his classmates; that would be awful for his image later. He would just have to keep defending Aimeric as best as he could, sticking near him at all times, and not letting anyone else get close. And maybe, just maybe, he would play a few pranks of his own, just to put the fear of Laurent into them and make it stick. 

 

No one hurt his friends this badly. No one. 

 

[]

 

That night, Laurent snuck out of his dorm as quietly as possible, his arms full of dungbombs, fake frogspawn, and as much sticky slime as he could concoct during potions without Professor Leroux finding out. (It turned out as quite a lot, as he had been glaring at his son for most of the class.) His robe pockets were stuffed with as many rats he could stun and catch from deep within the bowels of the castle, and around his neck was a truly massive snake that he had managed to catch at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. 

 

Laurent smirked to himself. Tonight’s prank was a long time coming. 

 

Slowly, avoiding all the patrolling professors, he made his way to Gryffindor Tower, carefully clutching his precious cargo. When he got there, he made his way to Rochert, who was waiting outside the portrait door for him, and together, they made their way in. When they were safely inside, Laurent let out the massive breath he had been holding. 

 

“Where is everyone?” he asked. “I didn’t think you all could have cleared the entire common room.” 

 

“We may or may not have drugged everyone,” said Rochert. “We asked the house elves for cookies for the whole house, but then we put a bit more potent sleeping potion in the batter. We were the only two who didn’t eat any. It’ll wear off by morning, though.” 

 

Laurent just looked at him for a moment. “Rochert, are you sure you and Orlant belong in Gryffindor?” 

 

“Very much so,” said Rochert. “Now, let’s get to work.” 

 

The two of them snuck up the stairs to the boys’ dormitory, and met Orlant outside the third years’ room. He was standing there, a slightly anxious look on his face, and when they reached him, he held out a hand for some of the things Laurent was holding. 

 

“I’ll take the stuff for Kastor,” said Orlant. “You and Rochert do the three of them.” 

 

Laurent nodded as he passed over a few dungbombs, some slime and frogspawn, and a handful of stunned rats. Silently, he and Rochert walked into the room, past the two beds nearest the door, to the ones on the left with their sleeping targets, and began spreading the dungbombs, rigged to go off once their targets woke up, frogspawn, and slime. Laurent carefully placed a few rats in bed with each boy, almost unable to wait for the stunning spell to wear off on its own time. For a finishing touch, he took the snake from around his neck and very carefully laid it on Damen’s chest, the head pointed just towards his face. 

 

On the wall, Rochert was writing the message they had agreed on earlier:  _ Consider yourself lucky I didn’t pick a poisonous snake. Think before you prank.  _ Laurent had thought it fitting to leave behind a message; this was a warning, after all. 

 

Their crime finished, Laurent and Rochert walked out of the dorm, completely satisfied. Orlant, who had been waiting outside, said, “It’s done. But Laurent, do you really think this will keep them away from Aimeric for a while?” 

 

“I think it will,” he said. “And if it doesn’t, I’ll just have to be harsher next time.” 

 

Orlant laughed nervously. “Laurent, has anyone ever told you that you’re  _ fucking terrifying _ ?” 

 

“I try not to let people know that aspect of my personality unless they really deserve it,” said Laurent. “Drives people away, you see.” 

 

Orlant and Rochert looked at each other for a moment, not sure what to say to that. Laurent had already turned away, and waved over his shoulder, saying, “Thanks for the help.” They both shrugged and went back to bed as Laurent made his way back to his own bed, falling asleep completely satisfied. And it, the next morning when the Marauders came down to the Great Hall covered in tiny bite marks, with two tiny puncture wounds right on Damen’s nose, Laurent grinned in pure glee, well, no one had to know. 

 

[]

A month went by without retribution from the Marauders, and Laurent started to think that he had finally scared them off for good. In fact, they had almost stopped playing pranks altogether, but they were starting to recover their stride and had been doing more and more in the last week. 

 

It had gotten to the point that Laurent felt mostly comfortable just sneaking out at night, unafraid that he would stumble across the Marauders and become one of their targets, so one night, when he was feeling a little hungry, he just got up and walked outside. 

 

Laurent snuck through the darkened corridors, avoiding Peeves, the professors, and especially Adrastus and his blasted cat. He was just about to turn the corner that led to the portrait of the bowl of fruit when he heard voices coming from in front of the kitchens. 

 

“The King hasn’t struck in several weeks, Headmaster. Are you sure he’s going to attack tonight?” asked an unknown voice. 

 

“I’m certain,” said Headmaster Makedon. For once, he sounded completely sober - he didn’t slur his words at all. “I have the Order of the Phoenix on the case, though. Hopefully, some of the newer members will be able to prevent the killings.” 

 

“Are you  _ certain _ , Headmaster? I can lend some of my Aurors to help…” 

 

“No,” said Makedon. “We need to keep your involvement a secret from all. No, the Order will handle it, I’m sure. These crackpot blood supremacists are so inbred that they don’t even have that much power.” 

 

“Well, if you’re sure…” the voice trailed off as the footsteps started, and to Laurent’s horror, they were headed his way. 

 

Laurent quickly took a step back, then another, unsure of where to run so he wouldn’t be caught. That was when a hand wrapped around his mouth and another around his waist, and dragged him backwards into an empty classroom and crouched down  just as the footsteps swept by. 

 

He opened his mouth to scream (as much as he could), but then a voice hissed in his ear, “Hush! We can’t let them find us!” 

 

Laurent twisted around and pried the hand off his mouth. “Damen? What are you doing here?” he questioned, feeling extremely foolish. 

 

“...I was hungry,” said Damen. “Why were you here?” 

 

“That’s not important,” said Laurent. “What do you think the headmaster meant, Order of the Phoenix?” 

 

“I don’t- what-” 

 

Laurent stood up and began to pace back and forth. “If what the headmaster was saying is accurate, then there’s some kind of force to fight against the dark lord. I wonder… who leads it? How can I join?” 

 

“You… you want to fight against the dark lord?” asked Damen, eyes narrowing. “Why?” 

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” asked Laurent. “He’s a maniac who seems to be dedicated only to killing people like me. Is there something wrong with me wanting to protect my family?” 

 

“No,” said Damen, watching him carefully. “It just seems like you don’t ever like to get your hands dirty.” 

 

“I don’t like it, but for the sake of my parents and my brother, I will,” said Laurent. “I would give  _ anything _ if they could live.” He clenched his fist. 

 

Damen nodded slowly and stood up. He and Laurent walked towards the corridor, hunger forgotten. “I’m going to go. I have a lot to think about. Goodnight,” said Laurent, walking away. He casually waved, then turned the corner, breaking into a run. 

 

When he had gotten far enough away, Laurent leaned up against the wall for a minute, trying to catch his breath. He carefully put a hand over his mouth for a minute, unconsciously mimicking the position that he and Damen had been in earlier.  _ Did I seriously just have a civil conversation with that guy?  _ He asked himself. Laurent shrugged and thought no more about it (or at least, tried to convince himself of that), choosing to focus more on what he had just learned about the dark lord. 

 

Elsewhere, in Gryffindor Tower, Damen was just about to have an aneurysm. He climbed up the stairs in a daze, then walked into his dorm and jumped on Nikandros’ bed. “Nik! Nik, wake up!” 

 

“What?” said Nikandros, only half awake. 

 

“I think… Merlin’s beard, Nik, I think I  _ like  _ Laurent!”

 

Suddenly, Nikandros was very awake. “You  _ what _ ?” 

 

“I ran into him earlier and I had to grab him so we wouldn’t be caught out by the headmaster and I got to touch him and he was so  _ warm  _ and  _ soft  _ and then he started pacing and talking and  _ Nik _ , you have no idea, it was so cute-” 

 

Nikandros sighed, pushed Damen off his bed, and reached over to his nightstand to grab his camera. He very quickly took a photo of Damen on the floor, then said, “In ten years, we’re going to look back on this moment. I’m going to pull out this picture and show you just how stupid you were acting.” Then, Nikandros rolled over and went back to bed, completely done with his friend. 

 

Still on the floor, Damen covered his blushing face with his hands. He was in love, and he knew it. 

 

[]

 

The next morning, when the morning paper came, the Great Hall burst into conversation. There, on the front page, was news of the newest attacks from the dark lord. This time, though, there were some survivors - of five attacks in one night, one family had not been killed. Instead, they had been defended by several other wizards who “just happened to be there, I guess.” 

 

Laurent raised his eyebrows, intrigued. Was this what Headmaster Makedon had meant when he said “Order of the Phoenix”? 

 

The buzz from that news had barely died down when four owls, each bearing a thick, black envelope, swept into the Great Hall. They dropped off their precious cargo in front of four students - one Gryffindor, one Ravenclaw, and two Hufflepuffs, then flew off back to wherever they had come from. Apprehensively, the students opened the envelopes, and then simultaneously began wailing. 

 

The Great Hall fell silent, except for the crying students. Everyone was wondering what had happened when another student picked up one of the envelopes and began reading the letter inside. “It’s their families,” he said, completely stunned. “They’ve all been murdered.” 

 

Laurent’s jaw dropped. First the random attacks against muggleborns, and now the dark lord went after the parents of Hogwarts students. And not just any students - Laurent knew each and every one who had received the black envelopes, and they were all muggleborns. 

 

[]

 

The rest of the year passed by in the blink of an eye for Laurent. At least once a week, some other poor muggleborn received one of the dreaded black envelopes, and at least once a week, Laurent feared that the envelope would be headed for him. He wrote to Auguste almost every single day, begging for news. 

 

It grated on his nerves. The uncertainty, the waiting… He needed to get home as quickly as possible. Laurent wasn’t going to be able to handle it for much longer, not seeing his family. He need to see them, to touch them, to confirm that they were all alive and well. Seeing was believing, after all. The waiting was taking a toll on Lykaios as well, and they took comfort in each other; they needed it, because it - the unknown, the constant waiting - was driving them both mad. There had been the occasional confrontation with the Marauders (with a strange amount of blushing from Damen. Laurent couldn’t figure it out), but even that couldn’t bring things back to normal. 

 

And to top it all off, Aimeric had practically fallen off the grid. In the last few months, he had been pulling away from Laurent’s little group more and more, instead actually making friends with the other Slytherins. Lazar had told Laurent that more than anything else, Aimeric had been spending time with the most extreme of the Slytherins - those who believed that what the dark lord had been doing was right, and who wished to join him in the future. 

 

Laurent couldn’t believe it. 

 

Just because they were all suddenly being nice to each other, Aimeric was suddenly friends with the absolute garbage who wanted people like him dead? Laurent thought not. But, he couldn’t get a hold of Aimeric long enough to question him about it. He knew his friend was a slippery one, but he never knew how much. 

 

Maybe because Aimeric had never avoided him before. 

 

Still, if there was nothing he could do about it just then, then he would just have to work on Aimeric’s attitude over the summer. He was sure that between himself and Loyse, they could come up with something to get Aimeric out from under his father’s thumb and into the light of the world around him. He was sure it was possible, but he would need help. 

 

Laurent sighed and went off to pack. Soon, he would be home, and soon, he would be able to confirm that his family was alive and well. The day couldn’t come soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: snakes? i guess? also rats?
> 
> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more letters to auguste.

  1. _Letters to Auguste 3_



 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ Yes, I knew you would think the prank those idiots played was hilarious. I have attached a picture that Lazar took of us all with our red and gold hair before it wore off for your viewing pleasure. Just be glad I’m nice enough to give this to you. You’d better not use this to make fun of me later.  _

 

_ I wish the Marauders would just leave Hogwarts. What do they gain from annoying the rest of us? Immature idiots. I know I say this when I’m only thirteen myself, but they really act like they’re all three or under. At least their pranks could have a little class rather than target Aimeric all the time.  _

 

_ I hate them. Where do they get off making him cry all the time? And it’s not even just them. The rest of the school joins in and makes his life a living hell whenever I’m not around. He’s been having panic attacks more and more often because it’s getting so bad. I’m trying my best, but I don’t think anything’s been working.  _

 

_ I don’t know what to do.  _

 

_ Anyway. Thank you for letting me rant to you, brother. If I couldn’t, I think I probably would have hit them all with a ‘reducto’ a long time ago.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ I just hit the Marauders with the most epic prank. I know what you’d tell me - that I was being too harsh, that they’re only children, and whatever else. But I don’t really care. They pushed me too far this time and they should have expected someone to fight back.  _

 

_ There’s only room for one ruler in this school, and it’s me. No one is going to take that away from me. And if they go after my friends, well, it’s their own fault if they get hurt.  _

 

_ I can feel you giving me your most judgemental stare right now. But it’s fine. After all, wouldn’t you do the same if it was me?  _

 

_ I do hope things quiet down now, though. Despite what I’ve already done, I don’t actually take any pleasure in scarring others for life. I just wanted them to lay off of Aimeric and let him have some peace and quiet, for once. The poor thing is so withdrawn, now. The only thing that brings him out of his shell now is spending time with Jord. Did I tell you? They’re really close, now. If they aren’t already dating, they will be soon. I can feel it.  _

 

_ Anyway, what’s going on over there? How’s running the knitting club going? Has it become the most popular club yet? I think it should be. Have mum and dad said anything about it? In their last letter to me, they mentioned that they’re very proud, as they should be. (Please don’t tell them about the prank I just pulled, though.)  _

 

_ Hopefully it worked.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ I listened in on a very interesting conversation last night. Headmaster Makedon was talking to someone about something called the Order of the Phoenix protecting people. I kind of want to join it, to fight against the dark lord.  _

 

_ This morning, we learned that the families of Hogwarts students are being attacked. A bunch of people I know… their parents were murdered, Auguste. All muggleborns, I checked. I’m worried - really worried. I don’t want that to be us. It was bad enough when I thought it was random, but now he’s actually going after people I know. I can’t stand this.  _

 

_ Brother, I’m begging you. Please talk to mum and dad about leaving the country. I don’t want to do it, but I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you three. Please, at least think about it. Your safety comes first. I’m really scared.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ Please confirm you’re alive and well. Here’s the security question: when we were little, who was the more energetic one?  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ Please confirm you’re alive and well. Here’s today’s security question: when we left  _ _ his _ _ house, what did father say to  _ _ him _ _?  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ I feel very betrayed at the moment. I found out from Lazar today where Aimeric has been going. Apparently, he’s been spending time with the Slytherin extremists. You know, the mini Death Eaters? Yeah, them. I don’t know if Aimeric is buying into their stupid ideology, but I really hope not.  _

 

_ I’m worried about him, Auguste.  _

 

_ Okay, let me try this again. Dear Auguste, what would you do if you found out one of your friends was hanging out with an extremist group? Asking for a friend.  _

 

_ Really, though, I don’t know what to do about this either. One moment, I’m worrying that you all have been murdered in your beds, and the next, I’m worrying that Aimeric will fall in with the wrong crowd and be pressed into service or something. I feel like I’m being ripped in two with anxiety.  _

 

_ I can’t wait to get home and see the three of you. Every day, I pray that you’re all safe and sound. I know I sound like such a nag (and a broken record), but will you please convince mum and dad to leave the country? If you did, then you’d pretty much be safe. They don’t have to worry about me so much. I’m fine here.  _

 

_ Well. I’ll be okay, anyway. I suppose.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fourth year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings in the end notes.

  1. _Fourth Year_



 

It had been a long, nerve - wracking summer. Every day, Laurent checked the news, reading article after article about the attacks against muggleborns and their families that were still going on. Every day, he argued with his parents about them leaving the country, and every day, they gave him the same answer. 

 

“No, Laurent, we won’t be leaving our home,” said Hennike. “We aren’t going to be driven out by some madman who thinks he’s better than us because of his blood, and we’re not going to leave you all alone while the three of us more to a completely different country.”

 

Laurent had to admit that he got his spiteful side from somewhere, and that somewhere was his mother. Living in country where people like him were being attacked just because he didn’t want to let a maniac drive him away? It was exactly the kind of thing he would have done. 

 

“And not only that, but who’s to say that this dark lord doesn’t have agents in other countries, waiting to take over there too?” said Aleron. “The risk is the same, whether we stay or go.” 

 

“We aren’t leaving, Laurent,” said Auguste quietly. “You just have to trust us to be safe.”

 

“I trust you all to try, at least,” said Laurent. “I just don’t trust  _ them _ to not come after you all.” 

 

“We’ll be careful,” said Aleron. “Don’t worry. That’s  _ our _ job, you know.” 

 

Laurent nodded, though the fear remained. The helpless feeling that he once had with Aimeric had now spilled over until it was all he could feel - helpless, useless, unnecessary. The dark lord’s attacks wouldn’t stop, and Laurent could only dread the day they came for him. 

 

[]

 

Contrary to what he had expected, Aimeric had not changed at all since the last summer. He was still his sarcastic, slightly creepy but endearing self, and still one of Laurent’s closest friends. He was still the strange little boy Laurent had taken under his wing all those years ago. 

 

No, what had changed was the way Aimeric’s family treated him. Instead of being the cold, abusive monsters that Laurent knew them as, they had suddenly thawed, and were acting like the happy family they always had pretended to be. Laurent knew they were planning something for Aimeric, but he didn’t know what. 

 

The worst part was how Aimeric was falling for it. Every time Laurent showed up to steal him away, he would protest, saying something along the lines of “My brothers were going to show me some new spells!” or “Father was going to talk to me about my career options!” but come along with Laurent anyway. He was happier and more anxious at the same time, trying his best to be liked rather than himself in front of them. 

 

And Laurent  _ knew _ ; he knew that they weren’t genuine, that they only wanted something. But he couldn’t bring himself to crush Aimeric’s hopes that maybe, just maybe, his family loved him, so he dragged Aimeric out of his house as much as possible. He was still rather helpless against Aimeric’s family, but someday, they would just be bad memories instead of Aimeric’s harsh reality. 

 

Laurent shook his head and returned to packing. This year, he had bought extra defense books from Diagon Alley, and over the summer, he had bugged Auguste to teach him all that he had learned in the one time a taekwondo instructor had come to give a talk to the knitting club. He wasn’t quite sure why Auguste had arranged such a talk for the knitting club of all things, and he wasn’t sure how it would help him against spells and the like, but he would take what he could get. 

 

He snorted to himself. Sometimes, Auguste was just a weirdo, but he wouldn’t trade him for the world. 

 

Laurent shoved some more books into his trunk, trying to fit as many as possible before the thing burst open. He wondered if anyone had invented a spell to make packing a little bit easier and thought there probably was one, but it was irrelevant since he couldn’t perform magic anyway. The trace was a harsh shackle on him, but soon, it would be removed. The day couldn’t come quickly enough. 

 

Soon, he would be back at school, and soon, he would be seeing his friends again. Laurent had been exchanging letters with them all summer, keeping himself updated on all the news, from the latest Weird Sisters single to the site of every attack that had happened since he had left Hogwarts. Jord was dealing with his rotten older brother, Govart, who was starting to spew the dark lord’s rhetoric, according to Jord’s increasingly long and ranting letters. Orlant had started to look for jobs, and Rochert was traveling through Europe with his family on a backpacking trip. Lykaios had actually managed to convince her family to leave the country, and they were off looking for houses in Canada before they moved in late October, while Kallias and his family had gone to Egypt, as Kallias’ older brother worked as a curse breaker with Gringotts there.

 

Laurent was glad that they’d all had what seemed like peaceful, happy summers, but he couldn’t wait to see them again. Over the last few years, they had all become family to him; maybe, this year he would enlist them in keeping Aimeric away from his family. 

 

[]

 

Laurent breathed in deeply. The air was crisp and fresh in Hogsmeade, signaling the coming fall. He glanced around him to his friends; they too were all looking relieved to be back. 

 

The eight of them walked towards the carriages and split up into two groups, with Laurent, Aimeric, Jord, and Orlant in one carriage and Rochert, Lazar, Lykaios, and Kallias in another. Laurent had never expected those four to be such fast friends, especially when Rochert and Lazar were such polar opposites to Lykaios and Kallias, but he supposed that sometimes, life worked out like that. Sometimes, the people who were absolute angels became best friends with the people who were probably going to go to jail someday for public lewdness, or something. 

 

The four of them were talking about what they expected out of their electives this year (Laurent had finally dropped Divination in favor of Arithmancy, while the others were all taking Care of Magical Creatures), when Laurent finally noticed how close Jord and Aimeric were sitting - it had gotten to the point where Aimeric was practically sitting in Jord’s lap. He nudged Orlant, who immediately shut his mouth and looked over at them. 

 

Laurent raised an eyebrow. “Do you two have something to tell us?”

 

“No, why?” asked Aimeric. Next to him, Jord was slowly turning red. 

 

“No reason,” said Orlant. He and Laurent shared a glance, before looking at Jord at the same time. 

 

“What’re you looking at me for? There’s nothing going on,” said Jord, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. 

 

“Sure, whatever you say,” said Laurent. The rest of the ride was filled with Jord’s tense, blushy silence, Aimeric’s confusion, and Laurent and Orlant’s knowing stares. Laurent was living for it - it was the closest he’d felt to any of his friends all summer long. 

 

When they finally got to Hogwarts and were entering the Great Hall, Laurent’s single minded path to  _ food _ was interrupted by a shout. 

 

“Oi, Laurent! Go out with me!” Damen was yelling, waving at him from above the crowd. It seemed that he’d gone through a growth spurt, as he currently towered over all the other fourth years. 

 

Laurent stopped and stared at him for a moment. “Pardon?” he said stupidly. 

 

“Please go out with me!” Damen said again, now running up to him. He stared down at Laurent with the most infuriatingly pleading look in his eyes, like he believed that with that look, everything would just go his way. Laurent looked him over, trying to decide if he was the next victim of one of the Marauders’ pranks, but he found nothing but absolute sincerity in Damen’s face. 

 

“No,” said Laurent. “Fuck off.” 

 

He stormed away to the Ravenclaw table, incensed. Who did this  _ worm _ think he was, trying to get with the future dictator of the magical world? There was no way anything between them could work out. Laurent was fabulous and Damen was...not. 

 

Laurent sat down in a huff, next to a Ravenclaw third year who he’d seen before but never spoken to. Not one to miss an opportunity to network, Laurent introduced himself, smoothing his expression out until nothing of his previous anger could be seen on his face. 

 

“I’m Pallas,” said the third year, shaking Laurent’s hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

“Have you?” said Laurent, intrigued. 

 

“Of course, everyone has,” said Pallas. “You’re pretty much famous around here, you know. Everyone’s always talking about ‘that Ravenclaw fourth year who’s good at every subject and don’t you know? He’s so charming too.’” By the end, he had raised his voice into a falsetto and was fluttering his eyelashes. 

 

“Am I,” said Laurent. 

 

“Oh but I don’t mean that in a bad way,” Pallas rushed to say. “I just mean you’re very well known, but also kind of a mystery, you know? No one really knows anything about you other than your face, grades, and sarcasm.” 

 

“That’s the way I like it,” said Laurent.   
  


Pallas snorted. “Sure. I really would like to get to know you a little better, though. You  _ do _ seem very cool.” 

 

“I’d like that,” said Laurent. “I’ll see you around.” He stood up to go to the Slytherin table, ready to drag Aimeric to go sit with Jord. Although, there probably wouldn’t be much dragging this time around. It wasn’t going to be easy, though - Laurent could see the way some of the other Slytherin fourth years had latched onto Aimeric. It gave him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but the only thing he could do was try his hardest to take Aimeric away from it all. 

 

[]

 

A month passed. The old nurse’s family had been attacked, so in mid-September, she had left and they had gotten a new healer, an older man named Paschal. Damen had continued to ask Laurent out every single day, until Lykaios had gone to talk to him to tell him to stop and had come back as one of his friends. 

 

Laurent had only sighed the next morning when Damen greeted Lykaios brightly and then promptly said, “Go out with me, Laurent!” 

 

He did his best to ignore every last one of the Marauders for as long as possible. It was rather difficult when they insisted on being the center of attention at all times, but not impossible for Laurent, who was simply incredibly stubborn. Though, the fact that they had barely been pulling pranks had helped - after all, Kastor was now distracted by his girlfriend, and Pallas had said something about Nikandros having a hard time dealing with his family. 

 

And so the month went by - not exactly peacefully, but quietly. 

 

[]

 

One morning in mid October, Damen and Kastor got into one of their rather rare fights. 

 

It had all started when Damen, tired of being pushed aside for Kastor’s new girlfriend, Jokaste, had started pushing every single one of Kastor’s buttons to get him to react. They were in one of the abandoned hallways; the argument had only escalated from there. Damen hadn’t even tried to be polite about it at first, but as things went with him in arguments, he started saying things he didn’t mean. 

 

Both of them had pulled their wands out, ready to start casting spells at a moment’s notice. The fight came to a head when, in his rage, Kastor reeled back and yelled, “ _ Diffindo! _ ” The charm hit Damen right over his stomach, leaving a gaping, bloody wound. Damen dropped to the ground, mouth open in shock, as Kastor rushed over in a panic. 

 

“Oh Merlin…” Kastor trailed off as he kneeled and saw the wound in full. “ _ Fuck _ , I really didn’t mean to do that. Damen, stay there. I’m going to go get Paschal.” 

 

Damen didn’t move, but moaned a little and shifted on the ground. 

 

Kastor swore again, and started sprinting in the direction of the Hospital Wing. He ran down stairs, through hallways, past confused students. His heart was pounding in his chest, not just from exertion, but from panic, fear, and shame;  _ how  _ could he have done that to his beloved younger brother? It was inconceivable, and yet, he’d hit Damen with a severing charm. 

 

He burst into the Hospital Wing, yelling, “Paschal! Come quick, Damen’s hurt!” 

 

Paschal took one look at him, saw the blood staining his clothes and hands, and dropped the bedpan he was holding. “Lead the way,” he said calmly, even though his eyes were wide and his hands shook slightly. The two of them ran back to the hallway where Damen was still laying on the floor, blood pooling around him. 

 

“Alright, let’s get to work,” said Paschal, pulling out his wand and a tub of dittany and dropping to his knees beside Damen. He exchanged a grim glance with Kastor. “I won’t ask how this happened,” he said. “Just know that right now, I’m going to need your help.” 

 

“I’ll do anything,” said Kastor, and got to work. 

 

[]

 

At dinner that night, Laurent noticed that all four Marauders were conspicuously absent. He shrugged and started eating; with them gone, it just meant one more peaceful night for him. 

 

Laurent waved to Jord and Lykaios, who were sitting together at the Hufflepuff table, before turning to his book on the use of runes in healing spells. Soon, he was so completely absorbed in it, thinking about the possibilities for spell creation, that he almost didn’t notice the hush that had fallen over the Great Hall. He glanced up for a moment, trying to see what had caused the sudden quiet. 

 

There, far above them in the rafters, was an owl holding one of the dreaded black envelopes. It circled once, twice, and a third time, before swooping down and dropping its precious cargo on Lykaios’ lap, then flying out the window. 

 

Lykaios sat there for a moment, stunned. Slowly, her expression crumpled, and she slowly lifted the envelope from her lap and put it on the table in front of her. She wrapped her arms around her middle, her breath starting to come in ragged gasps and tears falling silently from her eyes. 

 

There was no need for her to open the envelope. Everyone already knew what was in it. 

 

Laurent got up from the Ravenclaw table and walked over to her, crouching by her side. He’d had enough of just watching her fall apart. Quietly, he said, “Lykaios, I’m going to take you to the Hospital Wing, okay?” 

 

By this point, she was crying too hard to even nod, so he swept her up into his arms, grabbed the envelope in one hand, and started walking. Kallias and Jord had gotten up behind them and followed along closely, all the way through the corridors. It wasn’t a long walk, but it felt like it took hours. 

 

Jord opened the door to the Hospital Wing and the four of them walked in. Immediately, Laurent spotted the Damen and Kastor clinging to each other and frantically apologizing on one bed while Nikandros and Erasmus watched. He curled his lip and turned away, searching for Paschal. Lykaios  _ needed _ a calming draught. 

 

As though he had been summoned, Paschal walked in from his office. “What’s the matter?” he asked. 

 

Without words, Laurent set Lykaios down on one of the empty beds and held up the envelope. Paschal nodded in grim understanding; he turned and went back to his office in search of a calming draft and some chocolate. 

 

Across the room, Damen had gotten up, injuries forgotten. He staggered over to Lykaios, Kastor anxiously holding him by the shoulders, and sat down next to her. Without a word, he offered her his arms, and she fell into them. Her crying had stopped, but now she just had an empty look in her eyes, and she was limp, like all the strength had left her body. 

 

Laurent opened the envelope. In it was the standard condolence letter, along with a report of who all and how they had died. Whatever sick bastard had put the letter together had even included a photograph of the crime scene. 

 

He stared at the burned and dismembered bodies of the people who were once Lykaios’ family for a minute, the green ouroboros hanging above them, and frowned. Laurent crumpled the picture up, and without a word, set it on fire.  _ No one  _ should have to see their family like that, least of all Lykaios. 

 

Laurent broke out of his thoughts when he heard Headmaster Makedon step into the room and start quietly questioning the others what had happened. He towered over Lykaios, asking her if she had any place to stay. 

 

Lykaios shook her head. She looked to Laurent, and said, “Are they all…” 

 

Laurent knew what she was asking, and nodded. It wasn’t just her parents who had been killed, but her younger sister as well. 

 

“Then no, I don’t have anywhere,” said Lykaios, her voice oddly strong and unshaken. “Both of my parents are-  _ were _ only children, their parents all died before I was born, and they didn’t really have any close friends either.” She looked down again. “Oh, god, what am I going to do?” 

 

Laurent didn’t know what to say. He would have offered his own home to her in a second, but it wasn’t any more safe than hers had been. He looked around at the others, noting that at some point Lazar, Orlant, Rochert, and Aimeric had snuck in, but it seemed that no one had an answer. 

 

“Stay with me,” said Damen. Everyone turned to look at him sharply, questioning if he’d suddenly gone mad. “Mum and dad wouldn’t mind, would they?” he asked, looking to Kastor. 

 

“No, I don’t think they would,” Kastor said uncertainly. “I can ask, at least.” 

 

“I couldn’t! I don’t want to impose,” said Lykaios. 

 

“Nonsense,” said Damen and Kastor simultaneously. 

 

“But-” 

 

“But nothing,” said Damen. “You’re my friend and I want to help.” 

 

“Alright,” said Lykaios, as quietly as possible. Paschal started shooing people out, annoyed that neither of his patients could rest, and unwillingly Laurent left, already planning what he could do to help Lykaios. 

 

Now, more than ever, he had to convince his family to leave. 

 

[]

 

The rest of the year passed in a haze for Laurent. Vaguely, he registered Damen becoming Gryffindor’s quidditch captain and bragging about it to everyone he possibly could. Damen had tried to ask him out only once more that year, Kastor trying to hold him back and shut him up, only to be cut off by Orlant yelling at him to “Fuck off, asshole!” 

 

It was a moment that Laurent would laugh about for years to come. 

 

Lykaios had retreated into herself after her family’s funerals, and nothing that anyone tried could pull her out of her shell. Laurent worried after her constantly, but there was nothing he could do. His helpless feeling persisted. 

 

Jord and Aimeric had been spending more time together than ever, but Laurent couldn’t bring himself out of his haze of fear and worry to think about it too much. Guion had paired him with Erasmus in potions, so they were slowly talking more and more, though Laurent wouldn’t have called them friends. The black envelopes continued to spread fear throughout Hogwarts, sparing none. It was a miracle that Laurent hadn’t had one come for him yet. 

 

That July, everyone left for the summer holidays quietly. No one truly wanted to leave Hogwarts to where they might be attacked with their families, but no one wanted to stay either, where their families might be attacked without them. Lykaios went home with Damen and Kastor, who had promised that she would be going to see the best mind - healer that money could buy. 

 

Laurent had sent a letter to Auguste every single day for the rest of the year, but it wouldn’t compare to finally seeing him again in person. He had half a mind to not return to Hogwarts again the next year, but the thought of being able to protect his family with magic was one too strong to ignore. 

  
He  _ would _ study and grow stronger over the summer. He  _ would  _ keep his family and friends safe. And there was no one who could stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: there's some blood in this chapter and off-screen minor character death. 
> 
> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more letters to auguste.

  1. _Letters to Auguste 4_



 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ You will not believe what just happened. At the opening feast, stupid fucking Damen thought it would be a good idea to ask me out. I know. It’s ridiculous! Who does he even think he is? Does he think that after everything that he and his merry band of assholes have done, that I would just say yes? Because life works like that?  _

 

_ If you couldn’t tell, I’m a little annoyed.  _

 

_ I just don’t understand why he would do that. I mean, I could maybe understand if he asked out Lykaios or something - her crush on him has dissipated somewhat, but I think she would still say yes to being his girlfriend - but why me? I’m very confused.  _

 

_ Ugh. What’s going on at home? Anything new happen since I left?  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent  _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ Damen has asked me out every single day since the opening feast, and I am on the verge of committing bloody fucking murder. How is he so persistent? I don’t understand why he hasn’t stopped already, especially when I tell him no every single time.  _

 

_ In other news, somehow, Lykaios and Damen have become friends. A few days ago, she went to the library to tell him to lay off, and then she came back as one of his friends. I’m not sure what exactly happened there… On the bright side, though, I think her crush on him has mostly dissipated, so now we don’t have to listen to her rants on how sexy his hair is or anything. Silver lining.  _

 

_ I just really want him to go away already.  _

 

_ Also, do you remember Pallas? I mentioned him in one of my earlier letters, I think. Anyway, he’s also become on of “the squad”, as Lazar has taken to calling our little group, but he’s also one of Damen’s friends as well. I don’t understand why all these people are suddenly flocking to us both. I keep trying to stay away from him, but there are all these tiny connecting factors between us. It’s so weird.  _

 

_ Most of this letter has just been me complaining about Damen, so I will stop now. How’s everything going at home? Is everything going well with the knitting club? I remember you told me about how that one girl threatened the other girl with her knitting needles. Did they ever actually fight, or was it just threats?  _

 

_ Please write back soon. I actually really want to know what happened there.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ Today was...bad.  _

 

_ Lykaios’ family was murdered. She got the letter at dinner, and I had to carry her to the hospital wing because she was about to have a panic attack right there in the Great Hall. It’s awful, Brother. Her family was going to leave the country in a few weeks, anyway. They found a house over the summer and everything, and then they were targeted at just the wrong time.  _

 

_ And now she’s just empty. I think a part of her died with her family, you know? And there’s nothing I can do to fix that, and I hate it. I feel so helpless.  _

 

_ I’ll leave it at that. I just wish you all would consider leaving before it’s too late. All I could think about was, what if it had been you all who had died? It’s not impossible- the dark lord is going after all the muggleborns at Hogwarts, I think. I‘d be nothing without you all. Please reconsider. I’m so worried about all of you that it’s all I can focus on.  _

 

_ I’m so tired of this. When will the killings end?  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ I helped Lykaios plan her family’s funerals today. I hated having to do it, but I wasn’t going to leave her alone.  _

 

_ Lykaios is practically gone, now. She hasn’t smiled or laughed in weeks, which I really can’t blame her for, but I’m worried. I don’t think she’s ever going to go back to “the normal Lykaios”, but I wish she would at least give me a hint that she’s healing at all. I don’t know how to help her.  _

 

_ How are mum and dad? Please tell me everything’s okay over there.  _

 

_ Auguste, I feel like I’m not even really living anymore. All the ambitions I had earlier are just kind of gone, you know? I can’t focus on anything but these stupid attacks. Every day, I wonder if this is the day I get one of those black envelopes. I hate it so much.  _

 

_ I wish I was home with you all. I don’t want to stay here anymore, where I don’t know anything about what’s going on at home.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ Please confirm that you’re all alive. Write back soon.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ Please confirm that you’re all alive. Write back soon.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ I can’t wait to see you all again. Just a few more days.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fifth year!

  1. _Fifth Year_



 

The summer before fifth year was tense, to say the least. Laurent had not given up on trying to convince his family to leave the country, but had only grown more insistent; in contrast, his parents were only more and more determined to stay. It had led to argument after argument until Laurent’s desire to leave was as strong as his fear of his family being murdered. 

 

Laurent had once heard someone say that children got along with their parents more once they left the house. He didn’t know it was so true, however. 

 

Over the summer, he had barely seen Aimeric - he was apparently too busy with whatever errands his family was constantly sending him on. Laurent knew it wasn’t really Aimeric’s fault, that he couldn’t really help that his family was sending him places, but that didn’t really help his annoyance. 

 

It also didn't help that by the end of last year, Aimeric had also been spending time with  _ those _ Slytherins - the ones who would make fun of the muggleborns whose parents had been murdered and those whose families had just quietly disappeared into the night, homes destroyed and all traces of life gone. Laurent hadn’t seen anything personally, and he knew better than to put stock in the Hogwarts rumor mill, but he’d heard things. Things like Aimeric helping some of the older Slytherins curse some of the younger muggleborns, the ones who couldn’t fight back. Things like Aimeric going to Death Eater interest meetings. 

 

It was ridiculous, he knew. He was Aimeric’s best friend, and he himself was a muggleborn. There was no way that Aimeric would possibly support someone who wanted to kill him and all people like him. Laurent only had to go and ask Lazar to confirm or deny the rumors - the man knew everything that ever happened in Slytherin House - but he was a little too afraid to. What if the rumors were right after all? 

 

It wasn’t just Laurent who was worried. Auguste had gone searching for Aimeric with him whenever he tried to drag him away from his family, and Laurent knew  Hennike was anxiously waiting for the day Aimeric returned to their house so she could shove some food down his throat. Aleron was more worried because Laurent was worried, but he looked upon Aimeric as a third son all the same - one who he’d had no idea how he’d gotten there, but beloved anyway. 

 

Auguste had taken to knitting all day every day, full of nerves about the year to come. It seemed that Laurent’s worry that they would all be murdered had finally spread over to him, but it looked like he was about to keel over from stress before any murdering could be done. Laurent had tried to question him about what was really wrong, but it had only ever resulted in Auguste making some excuse and running away. 

 

And then one day, about a week before Laurent was due to leave on the Hogwarts Express, Auguste had come to him. Without waiting for Laurent to even ask what was wrong, he had burst out with, “Laurent, I’ve been having dreams. Bad ones. I think something's going to happen to Aimeric this year, but I don’t know what.” 

 

Laurent stopped dead in his tracks, completely at a loss. All at once, the suspicions that he’d had since he learned about psychics flooding back. “Auguste, are you secretly a seer and didn’t tell me?”

 

“Um, no? At least I don’t think so?” said Auguste. “Does it matter right now?” 

 

“I suppose not,” said Laurent. “Can you tell me anything more specific?” 

 

“Not really,” said Auguste. “I can’t remember any of the dreams. It’s really more of just a feeling.” 

 

“That’s… well. I’m not sure what it is, but I’ll keep an eye out,” said Laurent. “It wouldn’t do for something bad to happen to him when we’ve both already made it this far.” 

 

“That’s a little on the morbid side, but sure, little bro,” said Auguste. “Somehow, I doubt that whatever’s going to happen is deadly. Just be careful.” 

 

“I will,” said Laurent. As Auguste turned to leave the room, Laurent caught his elbow. “You too,” he said. “If there’s anything suspicious, anything at all, promise me you’ll take mum and dad and flee.” 

 

“I’ll try,” said Auguste. It wasn’t the resounding yes that Laurent had been hoping for, but it was better than nothing. And Laurent would take what he could get. 

 

[]

 

The train ride was about as calm as any other year, the only difference being Aimeric and Jord openly holding hands the entire time. Laurent had only raised an eyebrow at them and then moved on, sure that they would tell him about all that had happened when they were both ready. 

 

Lykaios had shown up to their compartment a few hours into the journey, giving them an update on how her summer had been and how her sessions with the mind-healer were going. Laurent was happy to see that she seemed to be doing a little better - she wasn’t as gaunt and pale as she had been for the better part of last year, and she seemed a little more lively. She wasn’t the same old Lykaios who they had all known, but Laurent could tell that she was healing. 

 

This was the first time that he’d heard from her all summer - he’d sent Lykaios the occasional letter just to check up on her, but had never heard anything back. In fact, he’d been planning to recruit his friends to go storm Damen’s manor when he’d finally received an owl back - but not from Lykaios. Instead, Damen had owled him, telling him about Lykaios’ progress and how her meetings were going. 

 

Laurent snorted to himself. The most civil conversations with Damen he’d ever had, and they weren’t even in person. 

 

He sat back and relaxed as much as he could. The rest of the train ride consisted of Laurent staring out the window, listening to his friends talk but not contributing a whole lot himself. It was one of  _ those _ days, one where he couldn’t do much more than listen, the worry settling over him like the world’s worst blanket. It was truly calming to be near his friends, who he hadn’t seen all summer, but fear that his family would go the same way as Lykaios’ kept him from relaxing fully. 

 

Laurent sighed. It was going to be a long year. 

 

[]

 

The first few months passed without much incident. The Marauders were back to pulling pranks like normal, with a new one almost every week. One time, they transformed everyone in the Great Hall during dinner into pixies for a few hours; another time, they turned the hallways into their own little ice skating rinks. These were the fabulous pranks that lifted the school’s spirit up, but they weren’t the only ones the Marauders pulled. 

 

At least once a week, sometimes even every other day, they would do  _ something _ to Aimeric. Sometimes, it would be dropping a bunch of dungbombs on his head. Other times, it would be hitting him with a swelling charm and laughing as his head became three or four times the size it originally was. It was truly awful to watch. 

 

But Aimeric fought back - a hex here, a curse there - and when he could, Laurent defended him as well. By a month into the school year, it was an all out war between Aimeric and the Marauders. None of the professors would step in, other to give detentions and to take house points, so the war went on and on. 

 

Laurent sighed - he was doing that entirely too much, lately - and buried his face in his hands. They acted like children all the time, and he their exhausted parent.  _ I am not paid nearly enough to take care of them all, _ he thought. 

 

Damen had also not stopped trying to get Laurent to go out with him, and it was getting on Laurent’s last nerve. Every time Damen asked, Laurent would only reply with “No.” Sometimes, he thought about not replying at all, but then decided that Damen might take that as a yes, so he made his replies as curt as possible. 

 

Laurent didn’t understand how he couldn’t just take a hint. 

 

Damen was the least of his worries, however. The black envelopes announcing the deaths and/or disappearances of too many families of muggleborns kept coming, day after day, week after week, and it didn’t seem like they were going to stop anytime soon. It was getting to the point where Laurent was one of the few muggleborns who hadn’t lost anyone; he was waiting for the bad news to come. It seemed inevitable, at this point. 

 

It was too peculiar, though, how nothing had happened to his family yet. It was almost as though the dark lord was avoiding it on purpose, though Laurent knew that was ridiculous. It was just a lucky coincidence, one that Laurent would be thankful for until the day he died. 

 

[]

 

The peace was too good to last. By May, the war between the Marauders and Aimeric was coming to a head, and when it did, Laurent was caught in the middle. 

 

It was a sunny afternoon, a few weeks before exams were due to start. Laurent was walking outside, enjoying the fresh air. He passed the tiny subgroups his friends had made - there were Orlant and Rochert, skipping stones in the lake like usual; Lazar, Kallias, and Lykaios were further away, sitting underneath a tree. As Laurent was passing by, he heard Lazar say, “Damn, that Huet kid’s got some  _ nice _ ankles,” and decided to walk just a little faster. 

 

There, in front of him, was Aimeric, head in a book. Laurent tried to reach him before anyone else could, but he was too late. Suddenly, the Marauders were there, with Nikandros pulling out his wand and casting, “ _ Levicorpus _ .” He dangled Aimeric upside down silently for a few seconds, while all of the students around them laughed. 

 

When Laurent finally got to them, he could hear Nikandros saying, “...only accepted you after you became a mini Death Eater, didn’t they? That’s so pathetic. I bet they’re only using you, anyway.” 

 

“Shut up!” said Aimeric. “My family actually loves me, unlike yours.” 

 

Nikandros’ jaw clenched and his grip on his wand tightened. Laurent could see Aimeric slip from his position in the air for just a moment. 

 

At this point, Laurent was done. Drawing his wand, he sent off his strongest stinging hex at Nikandros’ wand arm. “Put him down,” he said. “Or the next one is going in your eyes.” 

 

“I think not,” said Nikandros. “Why are you so eager to defend this  _ worm _ , anyway?” 

 

“He’s my friend, dipshit,” said Laurent. “Now put him down before I make you.” 

 

Around them, the laughter of the other students grew louder. “That’s so sad,” Laurent heard someone say. “He’s so weak, he needs a muggleborn to take care of him! What would Professor Leroux say?” 

 

Evidently, Aimeric heard it too, by the way his face darkened. “Go away!” he screamed at Laurent. “I don’t need a filthy mudblood like you to defend me!” 

 

Laurent stopped short, his wand arm down by his side. The spectators all suddenly went absolutely silent; even the Marauders had stopped laughing and talking amongst themselves. 

 

_ Did he really just say that? To me, of all people?  _

 

Laurent’s shock turned into anger. “Fine,” he said. “Help yourself, then.” He turned and walked back towards the castle, past his friends who were staring at them in shock, past Jord who had just run up and was frantically asking Orlant what was going on. 

 

And inside Laurent, something had turned to ice and shattered. He clutched his chest, trying to ease the pain that was ripping through him. He had  _ known _ that it was a bad idea to leave Aimeric alone with his family, alone with certain other Slytherins. He had  _ known _ , and he had done nothing. 

 

He had done nothing, and now he had lost his best friend. 

 

[]

 

Aimeric didn’t come to apologize. Week after week after month after month went by, and there was no word. 

 

Laurent’s friend group had shattered. On one side, there was Jord and Aimeric, and on the other, there was Laurent, Lykaios, and Kallias. Orlant, Rochert, and Lazar were holding themselves as neutral, and Pallas didn’t know them well enough to really know what was going on. 

 

(A week later, Jord had come to apologize on Aimeric’s behalf. “He doesn’t know I’m here,” he said. “But what he said to you wasn’t right, and I think he knows it. He just doesn’t want to admit it.” 

 

“And? What will you do?” Laurent had asked. 

 

“I’m sticking by him,” Jord had said firmly. “You’re my friend too, Laurent, but I don’t think you need me as much right now. I need to stay with him.” 

 

Laurent had only nodded.) 

 

Laurent waited, but it seemed that Aimeric really wasn’t coming back. Until one night, near the end of the school year. 

 

Aimeric had been walking along, minding his own business on the way back to the Slytherin common room. It was late at night, when he stumbled across a very much inebriated Nikandros wandering around the dungeons. 

 

“Been drinking? I wonder what the professors have to say about that,” said Aimeric, smirking. 

 

“Fuck off, Death Eater,” said Nikandros. A gleam entered his eye. “Say… you’ve been asking around about Erasmus, right? You think he’s got a secret.” 

 

“Yeah, and? Are you going to tell me about it?” 

 

“I’ll tell you where to look. Tonight, if you’re quick, go to the Whomping Willow and press the knot at the bottom. There’s a secret passage that leads to the Shrieking Shack. Go through it, and you’ll find out what you want to know,” said Nikandros. Aimeric was a little impressed that he managed to say all that coherently. 

 

Without a word, Aimeric ran off, avoiding the professors and caretaker, hit the knot, and scrambled through the passage. Up and up he went, until he was on the top floor of the Shrieking Shack. 

 

(Meanwhile, in the dungeons, a loud “Aw, FUCK!” echoed, followed by the sound of running footsteps.) 

 

In front of him was Erasmus, naked and on the floor. He looked up as Aimeric entered, eyes wide and mouth open. “Ai- get out! Just leave!” 

 

Aimeric stopped and watched for a minute. Something wasn’t right here. Erasmus’ bones were cracking and shifting, and he was screaming in pain from a mouth that was human one second and canine the next, his teeth lengthening and skull breaking and reforming, his brain showing itself to the world for a full second. 

 

Aimeric watched in horror as fur sprouted over the  _ thing _ that used to be Erasmus. Behind him, he heard the door slam open, but didn’t truly register it, too captivated by what was in front of him. 

 

Suddenly, there was a hand on his wrist dragging him back out of the room. “Run!  _ Impedimenta _ !” he heard Damen yell, as he was tossed forwards and down the stairs. And run he did - he heard the werewolf crashing around the room, throwing off the jinx, and hurtling down the stairs after them. 

 

Damen and Aimeric sprinted through the passage; when they finally reached the Whomping Willow entrance, they rolled through, and it slammed shut behind them. For a moment, they sat there panting and listening to the scratching sounds as the werewolf clawed at the doorway. 

 

Headmaster Makedon was rushing down the hill to the Willow, Nikandros following close behind him, and Aimeric had to stifle a hysterical laugh at the sight - the headmaster was wearing robes with the arms cut off to show off his muscles, which would have been fine, except they were a rather fluorescent shade of orange. 

 

Aimeric sighed a little and sat up. It was time for everyone to face the music. 

 

[]

 

One week later, still furious that the Marauders hadn’t been punished beyond a few detentions and the werewolf -  _ Erasmus _ \- hadn’t been expelled and/or executed, Aimeric went to go find Laurent. 

 

A trip to the library later and they were face to face, with only a stack of books in between them. Aimeric didn’t bother sitting down, and only said, “You’d best be careful who you associate with. Wouldn’t want your werewolf friend, Erasmus, to up and murder you one night.” He walked away without another word, making sure that no one had seen them talking. 

 

Laurent sat back, eyebrows lifted. Many things about Erasmus made sense all of a sudden, but even more than that, he couldn’t stop the faint hope rising in his chest. Maybe, just maybe, Aimeric still cared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more letters to auguste.

  1. _Letters to Auguste 5_



 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ I have some news. One, Lykaios seems to be doing a little better. I know you said that she would heal with time, but I guess I just didn’t really believe you until I saw her myself. I’m glad her sessions with the mind-healer are going well. I don’t think she’ll ever get back to the original Lykaios, but I think she might get close.  _

 

_ Two, Aimeric and Jord are finally going out. They haven’t said anything official to us yet, but they were holding hands all through the train ride and I’m pretty sure Lazar caught them snogging by the Forbidden Forest the other day (he didn’t interrupt them or anything, just watched for a while, the perv). I do hope they’ll say something to us, but I can’t really blame them for keeping it a secret. Can you even imagine what the other Slytherins would do if they heard about Aimeric dating a Hufflepuff? Can you imagine what  _ _ Guion _ _ would do? Ugh.  _

 

_ Three, Damen is still asking me out every day. It’s most irritating and I wish he would stop. I know I’ve said that many times before, but the sentiment still stands. Honestly, I really thought we were making progress on the ‘stop - harassing - Laurent’ front this summer, but I suppose I was wrong.  _

 

_ Nothing else has been happening, but I’ve been thinking - maybe it would be a good idea to go and ask the Divination professor about the dreams you’ve been having. I’m pretty sure she’s a hack, but I suppose there’s no harm in getting advice.  _

 

_ How’s everything at home? Did you finish the baby blanket you were working on? How are mum and dad?  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ There’s not a whole lot going on over here. Just more muggleborns losing their parents, either by death or disappearance, or even something in between those. I’m still worried about you three. Why won’t you take my advice?  _

 

_ Other than that, the war between the Marauders and Aimeric is still going on, and it’s getting worse by the day. Maybe this is what you meant when you said something bad is going to happen to Aimeric this year - I wouldn’t be surprised if Aimeric snaps and rips one of them to shreds, or something. I’m trying to protect him as much as I can, but I think all of them - Aimeric and the Marauders - are avoiding me so that they can all just fight. It’s rather annoying.  _

 

_ Damen is still asking me out. Advice on how to make him stop?  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ The Marauder - Aimeric war is still going strong, and there are no clues as to when it will end. Honestly, I think they’re all going to end up killing each other someday. At least now that Kastor’s a seventh year, he’s too focused on his NEWTs to really take part in the pranks. Also, he’s been ramping up the PDA with Jokaste. I’m pretty sure they’re going to get arrested for public indecency one day.  _

 

_ Lykaios has asked them to stop with the absolutely childish battles they’ve been having, but she’s been ignored. Of course, that ended up with Damen and Nikandros having pig ears for a week - I’m so proud of her. That was really a glorious bit of Transfiguration and I wish I had a picture. Erasmus has completely laid off, though - he wasn’t really taking part in the war in the first place, to be fair.  _

 

_ I don’t understand how someone as nice as him is friends with the rest of those assholes. It’s honestly baffling. I was sitting with him in the library today - we were paired up for an Arithmancy project - and we actually had a conversation, for once. You know, he’s actually quite smart and witty. I think that maybe, just maybe, we could be friends one day.  _

 

_ How’s everything going at home? You all are keeping safe, right? Remember, constant vigilance.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ I think I’ve figured out what your dreams were about.  _

 

_ The Marauders were taunting Aimeric the other day - or perhaps I should say just Damen and Nikandros, because Erasmus stayed out of it (though he didn’t try to stop them) and Kastor was nowhere to be found. I was trying to help him, and Aimeric called me a mudblood.  _

 

_ A  _ _ mudblood _ _ , Auguste. How could he? I can’t believe this.  _

 

_ Obviously, I stormed off, and if he’d apologized I probably would have accepted it. But he hasn’t come, and Lazar told me that the night it happened, Aimeric went to a meeting with some of the older Slytherins and didn’t return until the next morning. He was apparently in pain, and clutching his left arm.  _

 

_ You know what that means. He’s joined  _ _ them _ _ , and I think I’ve lost my best friend. I don’t know what to do. It hurts.  _

 

_ If you have any sage advice on what to do, it would be greatly appreciated.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ I have a question for you. Completely hypothetical, of course. What would you do if you found out one of your friends is a werewolf? Asking for a friend.  _

 

_ In other news, I think that maybe there’s a little hope for Aimeric. He warned me about something pretty big the other day, and I’m not sure if he was motivated by spite or just concern for me, but I think there’s a chance. Maybe.  _

 

_ Do you think it’s wrong of me to hope? After all, it’s pretty much a given that he’s a full-fledged Death Eater by now.  _

 

_ I can’t wait to see you. Maybe we can get through to him this summer.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time for 6th year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you already KNOW what it is. 
> 
> warnings are in the end notes.

  1. _Sixth Year + A Huge Revelation About The Dark Lord_



 

All summer, Auguste had been warning Laurent about his bad dreams, and Laurent was getting a little frustrated. There was never anything specific, only Auguste’s “bad feelings”, and there was nothing to prepare for. Laurent felt helpless and more irritated than ever. 

 

“Maybe, if you all would listen to me for once, you wouldn’t be feeling this way,” said Laurent. 

 

“For the thousandth time, Laurent, we’re not leaving the country,” said Auguste. 

 

“God,  _ fine _ , be that way,” said Laurent. 

 

“I’m sure everything’ll be fine,” said Auguste. “Just heed my warnings, please.” 

 

“I will when you heed mine,” said Laurent. 

 

Auguste had only sighed and walked away. Laurent wasn’t done, though - he spent the full last week of summer strategically leaving pictures of vacation homes in France around the house, and collecting the numbers of every real estate agent he could find. He couldn’t tell if his subtle hints were doing anything, but he hoped that his mother at least was taking notice. If he could get through to her, he could get through to anyone. 

 

And just like that, another summer had gone by. Laurent and Aimeric had not spoken since that fateful day at the end of fifth year, which was regrettable but necessary. Aimeric did not seem particularly inclined to speak with him, and though Laurent still had a little bit of hope that he could be saved, wasn’t keen on putting himself in danger by confronting Aimeric’s family. 

 

It was a dilemma, but not one he had a solution to. 

 

On the other hand, it seemed like the rest of his friends were doing okay. Orlant had graduated and had taken a job with the Ministry of Magic (and though he hadn’t said anything outright, was probably doing some work with the mysterious Order of the Phoenix), and Rochert was sure to follow in his path. Jord had only contacted him once, and it was just to reassure him that he would try to get through to Aimeric; Laurent wasn’t sure how much good it would do, but he appreciated the thought. Lykaios, Kallias, and Pallas were all already worrying about OWLs, and Lazar was...Lazar. After Laurent had received the fifth letter about his latest conquest, or whatever Lazar was calling them, he’d mostly given up on reading them, sure that he was just fine. 

 

Laurent sighed. Even after five years, he still wasn’t sure how they’d become friends. 

 

In any case, he wasn’t willing to let the rest of his friends slip away like he had let Aimeric go. He would keep them close, keep them safe, and somehow they would all make it through whatever was to come. 

 

_ Maybe if I say that to myself enough times, it’ll come true.  _

 

[]

 

The year did not start without incident. 

 

The inter-house friendships had dwindled over the summer. On the train, people were already sending spells at one another, accusing each other of being Death Eaters, and just all around causing chaos. The prefects were trying to keep order, but not even an hour into the train ride, they’d all but given up, exhausted. 

 

Laurent and his friends had immediately found each other and huddled in one compartment, avoiding contact with any other students who might try to pick a fight. There were fewer of them than usual - Aimeric had not joined them and neither had Jord - but they made up for it, hiding their worry in favor of having (or at least, trying to have) a good time. 

 

By the time they got to Hogsmeade Station, there were at least five students growing warts all over their faces, another ten with swollen heads, and a handful of others with hair and skin in varying shades of lurid pink and yellow. Suddenly, Laurent was very glad that he’d charmed their doors shut before the train had even left the station. 

 

Walking into the Great Hall was technically no different to any other year, but it truly felt that way. Too many people were downtrodden, not speaking to anyone, and too many others were simply missing, either having left the country or died over the summer. The atmosphere was heavy, the houses keeping to themselves instead of intermingling freely like they had done in the past. It was quiet,  _ too  _ quiet, and Laurent didn’t think anything could change that. 

 

Even the Marauders were far less rowdy than usual. This was in part due to the fact that one of their members had graduated - Kastor was on his way to a cushy Ministry position, since he couldn’t take over his father’s Lordship - but also because whatever split that had happened between them at the end of last year, probably something to do with Aimeric, still hadn’t been resolved. It was unnerving to Laurent, seeing Damen sitting solemnly in between Erasmus and Nikandros, with Nikandros not saying anything but shooting apologetic glances at them both and Erasmus coldly ignoring him. 

 

No, Laurent didn’t truly know what had happened, but he was most certainly interested in finding out. 

 

Laurent was startled out of his thoughts when Headmaster Makedon stood up and clinked his glass. “Welcome, all, back for another year at Hogwarts.” 

 

He took a moment to glance around the Great Hall, making eye contact with as many students as he could. “You all may have noticed that we are missing quite a few other students tonight, and you may know why. Many of our comrades have left Hogwarts to flee to safety; many others are not with us anymore.” 

 

Headmaster Makedon took a deep breath. “Tonight, I must urge you to band together. For centuries, Hogwarts has facilitated competition between the four houses, but no longer. Right now, unity is the most important thing - for together we stand, but divided we fall. We will be divided no longer. I urge you all to keep my words in mind.” 

 

He sat down and Laurent snorted. Pretty words, but they meant almost nothing in the long run. He could already see the houses closing in on themselves, all of the remaining students in each one huddled together like emperor penguins during the antarctic winter. The headmaster’s words, though well - intentioned, likely had not gotten through to any of them. 

 

All anyone could do now was weather the storm to come, and that was exactly what Laurent intended to do. 

 

[]

 

There was an odd air about Hogwarts after the headmaster’s speech. Inter-house fighting only became more common as the students took unity to mean within their own houses only. Every day, there would be something new, some new fight or argument or  _ something _ that would end up with someone in the Hospital Wing. 

 

The only group that had managed to avoid the fighting was Laurent’s - though they all faced some backlash from their houses, they stuck together. And slowly but surely, the Marauders were being dragged in as well. 

 

Erasmus had already started joining Laurent for meals, and Lykaios began dragging Damen over with Nikandros following behind. She had been healing, slowly but surely, and now reached out a hand to anyone who needed help - and the Marauders were no exception. 

 

Damen had tried to ask Laurent out once or twice before Laurent had turned his freezing glare on him, stopping him before he even got a word out. Instead, they’d started talking about Transfiguration, which Damen was fantastic at and Laurent not so much. It was almost pleasant; before, Laurent had never known that Damen was capable of having an intelligent conversation, let alone that he had such interesting opinions about advanced Transfiguration. 

 

Friendship wasn’t such an unlikely thing after all. 

 

Through their conversations, Laurent learned that Nikandros had been staying with Damen as well. “Yeah, he ran from his family this summer,” Damen had said. “They’re absolute rubbish, pureblood supremacists, so I just gave him a room at home and brought him there when he ran.” 

 

“Is that why he’s…” Laurent didn’t know how to phrase it without being incredibly rude. 

 

“A little messed up in the head? Yeah,” said Damen. “But when he’s away from all of them, he’s really great. There’s a reason he’s one of my best friends, you know.” 

 

“I suppose,” said Laurent, not sure what to say to that. He’d figured that there was something  _ off  _ about Nikandros - there had to be - but he’d had no idea that it was his family. But it made sense; everyone had their own cross to bear. 

 

Not everything was bad, though. Somehow, at some point in time, Erasmus and Kallias had started dating, and were playing the part of the overly affectionate new couple. It was only in front of their collective friend group, though - had they done anything like that in front of the rest of the students, they would have been crucified. It was practically unthinkable, what they were doing - a Gryffindor going out with a Slytherin was madness. 

 

Laurent had personally never seen Kallias so happy before. Normally, he was so expressionless that it was easy to forget that he had feelings at all, so he supposed that this was a welcome change. 

 

For them, it was peaceful. Laurent knew that this was all he could hope for - a spot of calm amidst the storm raging around them, but he couldn’t help but wish for more. He wanted the calm from his first year back, not the strange, tense limbo the Hogwarts students were in as the rest of the world was being taken over. 

 

At least in Hogwarts, they were safe. There, they didn’t truly have to worry about the outside world. 

 

[]

 

The (relative) peace in Hogwarts lasted until one of the last Hogsmeade trips. 

 

It was a sunny day, not unlike any other Saturday. Laurent had gathered up all of his friends and they were all making the journey from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, laughing and talking like nothing was wrong in the world. In front of them, Laurent could see Jord and Aimeric, holding hands and walking along, and something in his gut tightened. He looked away and sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, then turned back to his friends. 

 

When he looked at them again, he caught Damen looking at him, concerned, before glancing away again. He wasn’t sure how to handle attention that wasn’t “go out with me” or “it’s pranking time” from Damen, but he hoped it didn’t show too much. Embarrassing himself was the last thing he wanted, after all. 

 

They got to the center of Hogsmeade, standing outside the Three Broomsticks, and were in the process of splitting up when they heard the characteristic popping noises of Apparition all around them. 

 

“Watch out!” Laurent caught a flash of green in the corner of his eye and tackled Damen, knocking him to the ground beneath the curse that sailed over them and harmlessly hit a rock. 

 

“You...saved me?” said Damen, voice soft. His eyes were hazy and ridiculously easy to get lost in, but Laurent didn’t have time for such things. 

 

“You’re welcome,” said Laurent. He looked up; all around them were masked figures in black robes, each with their wand at the ready. They formed a loose circle, there in the road, and waited. A few moments later, Laurent heard heavy footsteps coming down the road, and soon enough, he could see a figure dressed much the same as the others, but somehow more regal, walking towards them. 

 

Laurent scrambled up and reached for his wand, Damen right behind him. He knew now who this must be; it was the King, the dark lord who had been plaguing the Wizarding World for far too long. He stopped a few feet away and just considered them for a minute without saying anything, his full attention on Laurent. 

 

That was when Kallias saw his opportunity and took it, rushing forward and silently casting a bone - breaker curse. It was all for naught, though; the King saw it coming and easily sidestepped it, letting it hit one of his many minions, and casually said, “ _ Bombarda _ .” 

 

The charm hit Kallias square in the face, and with a tiny explosion, his head shattered into a thousand pieces, showering them all in blood and brain matter. His body flew through the air and hit the wall of the Three Broomsticks with a thump, then slumped over on the ground. 

 

The noise Erasmus made as he rushed over to cradle the body was comparable to that of someone under the Cruciatus - a human being in absolute pain. Laurent heard it as if from very far away, his ears ringing. He stood there in shock, completely unable to move. 

 

He  _ knew  _ that voice. Knew it intimately, for it still sometimes haunted his nightmares. 

 

“Oh, Merlin, I think he knows,” said the King, reaching for his mask. “Was it that obvious, nephew?” 

 

Laurent opened his mouth and tried to say something, but nothing would come out. He swallowed once, twice, then finally managed to croak out, “Uncle. It’s really you.” 

 

Behind him, he could hear his friends gasping. “Surprised, nephew?” said Francis. 

 

“Just a bit, yeah,” said Laurent. “I always thought you were just my weird pedo uncle.” 

 

Francis choked, then recovered. He stepped forward, almost touching Laurent. “I must say, I was a bit surprised when your little friend informed me that you’d be here in Hogsmeade. I thought you had given up magic altogether when you left my home all those years ago.” 

 

“What friend?” asked Laurent, ignoring the rest. 

 

And then Aimeric appeared from the crowd, drawing closer until he could hug Francis’ waist like a small child. Laurent heard Jord make a small, choked up sound from far away. 

 

“Me,” said Aimeric. “The King made me an offer I couldn’t refuse, and I’ve been his loyal servant ever since.” 

 

In a sudden flash of clarity, Laurent  _ knew _ exactly what Aimeric had been offered, why the King was allowing him to touch him like that, why Aimeric sounded so smug. “Did he sing your praises? Tell you how good of a wizard you are, how you’re smarter than the rest? Give you all the attention you could ever want?” 

 

“I- He-” Aimeric couldn’t get a full word out, eyes flashing nervously between Francis and Laurent. 

 

“Because he told me the same thing before he threw me away, you know,” said Laurent. “He’s just using you; he does that to people. Even if you look young, Aimeric, he likes them younger, and soon enough you’ll be on your way out.” 

 

“Shut up!” said Aimeric. “You’re lying!” 

 

“I only speak the truth,” said Laurent. “He-” 

 

“Enough of this,” said Francis, cutting Laurent off. “Laurent, join me. Aimeric tells me that you’re at the top of your year; I could use your power! Together, we could rule the world, just like you’ve always wanted to.” 

 

“No,” said Laurent. “Go fuck yourself.” 

 

The King’s face twisted. “Then I will destroy you,” he practically snarled. “You’ll regret the day you crossed me, nephew. I will make sure of that. But first… maybe I should pay a visit to my dear brother. I’ve been meaning to give him a little gift - perhaps my best Avada Kedavra?” The King laughed as Laurent’s eyes widened in horror. 

 

Francis stepped back as Laurent lunged forward, screaming, “I’ll kill you! Don’t you dare lay a hand on them!” The Death Eaters converged around their leader as he strode away, and Laurent saw a few familiar faces in the now - maskless crowd; there were the older Slytherins who had kidnapped Aimeric for a day, there were Aimeric’s siblings and Aimeric himself, there was Jord’s menace of an older brother, Govart (who had graduated a few years ago but apparently was as much of a dumpster fire of a human being in the real world as he was in Hogwarts). 

 

Francis looked back for a second, smirking at Laurent. He disapparated with nothing more than a soft pop, and Laurent turned, ready to follow him back home. But he was immobilized by Damen wrapping him up in a bear hug. More people, including Headmaster Makedon and others most likely from the Order, were apparating into Hogsmeade, attacking the remaining Death Eaters, but all Laurent could focus on was how Francis had just disappeared right in front of him. 

 

“Let me go!” he yelled at Damen, trying to break free. “Let me go! I won’t let him hurt my family,  _ I won’t! _ ” 

 

“Sorry, mate,” said Nikandros. “ _ Stupefy _ .”

 

There was a flash of red light, and Laurent knew nothing more. 

 

[]

 

Auguste had just sat down to dinner with his parents when Francis appeared right there in the dining room. 

 

Aleron had just enough time to say, “What the- Bro-” when Francis, evidently tired of playing around, hit him with a silent killing curse. Without making another sound, Aleron slumped over into his plate, dead. 

 

Auguste jumped up and grabbed the nearest heavy thing he could find, which happened to be a candlestick. He swung it at Francis’ head, but he dodged it, and sent another killing curse at Hennike. It hit her right in the chest, and she died just like that, eyes and mouth open, staring at nothing. 

 

Auguste swung again, but was knocked back by a jinx. Francis said, “ _ Crucio! _ ” and Auguste screamed, feeling like his flesh was melting off. The pain ended after a few more seconds, but its effects remained, sending tremors through Auguste’s body. 

 

Francis leaned in close. “I’m going to leave you alive as a messenger,” he said. “I need you to tell everyone that the King spares no one, not even his own family. I trust that you’ll spread my message well, little nephew.” 

 

Auguste spat in his face. 

 

Francis recoiled, then wiped his face with the sleeve of his robe. “You know,” he said, tone oddly calm, “messengers don’t really need their legs, now do they?” 

 

He stood up and made a slashing motion with his wand at Auguste, and all of a sudden, his waist was on fire. He heard a thumping noise and some yelling over the sound of what he was coming to realize was his own scream of pain. He tried to stay awake for even a minute longer, but couldn’t; and without delay, Auguste passed out. 

 

[]

 

Laurent woke up slowly in the Hospital Wing. Around him, curled up asleep on the beds together were his friends, except for Lykaios and Erasmus who were across the room, kneeling beside a bed with a body covered in a white sheet. He swallowed; there was what remained of Kallias, his friend. 

 

He turned away, unable to keep looking, and saw the headmaster and Paschal hovering over a bed a few feet away. Laurent got up slowly, unable to hold in his curiosity, and wandered over. 

 

“I’ve stabilized him,” Paschal was saying. “He’s out of danger, but well. I don’t think he’ll ever walk again. Whatever curse the King used, it was too powerful.” 

 

“At least he’s alive,” said Headmaster Makedon, sounding weary. “There’s not much more we can ask for.” 

 

Laurent stepped closer, then stopped short as he saw just who was laying in the bed. It was his brother, but  _ not _ ; he looked pale, and weak, and when Laurent looked down a little further, he could see that his legs had been severed. 

 

“Oh, kid, you’re awake,” said Headmaster Makedon. “Look, I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but…” 

 

Laurent’s world tipped on its axis, and he swayed standing there. He stared at Auguste for a moment longer, then dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands. 

 

The headmaster didn’t have to say anything. He knew what it meant, that his brother was like that. Laurent had failed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: gore / graphic violence, character death, warnings for the regent
> 
> it is 5:30 am and i don't know why i'm still awake. the remaining chapters will be uploaded once i get some sleep. 
> 
> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a few more letters to auguste.

  1. _(Very Panicked) Letters to Auguste 6_



 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ It’s not even been the first full week yet, and I can already tell that this year is going to be a rough one.  _

 

_ On the train, people were already cursing each other for being in the “wrong house”. My friends and I had to spend the entire journey locked in our compartment, because if we ventured out at all, we would’ve gotten caught in the middle. Half the students are missing, either out of the country or dead, and Hogwarts is quieter than ever. Not even the Marauders are trying to make people laugh anymore.  _

 

_ Headmaster Makedon gave a short speech about unity at the opening feast, but I don’t think anyone really paid attention to it. Here’s my question: how can we be unified when there’s almost no one left to even absorb that message? When everyone’s too worried about themselves and their own families to pay attention?  _

 

_ That’s just my take on it, though. I suppose the headmaster may disagree.  _

 

_ How’s everything at home? Are you missing the old knitting club yet, or have you all settled on outside meeting dates yet?  _

 

_ Keep me updated. I want those gloves you promised to make me.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ I think, if nothing else, I managed to gather the most stubborn people in Hogwarts. We’re all being shamed for not ditching people from the other houses, but we’re all refusing to give in. I suppose this whole thing has brought out all of our Gryffindor sides.  _

 

_ It’s tough, though. We’ve all started going to the kitchens instead of eating in the Great Hall, because all the public spaces in the castle have become warzones. You never know when someone’s going to start the hexing. Everyone’s on edge, and I suppose we’re all easy targets. The stigma against muggleborns is worse than ever, but I think quite a few people are also sympathetic because most of us are being killed off.  _

 

_ Also, I think the Ministry is being taken over. There’s not been anything official yet, but everyone’s talking about how the Minister was seen with several known pureblood sympathizers the other day, and how it looked like he was accepting bribes from them. I’m not surprised - the Minister for Magic is just another greedy, cowardly politician. It’s a wonder that the government hasn’t fallen yet.  _

 

_ Though, I think that’s in part due to the fact that the Order of the Phoenix has been outright fighting the Death Eaters, now. You know I’m planning to join them once I graduate, right? You can’t stop me. No one can.  _

 

_ But that’s all for now. Remember, constant vigilance.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ For the moment, everything’s relatively peaceful here. I won’t say all is calm, but I suppose it’s better than it could be. We’ve been avoiding contact with the rest of the school, which I think is helping, but it’s a little weird being isolated all the time.  _

 

_ Anyway, we’ve kind of absorbed the remaining Marauders (this was entirely Lykaios’ fault) and I think we’ve all at least kind of become friends. To be fair to them, though, they do all seem considerably more mature than last year. In fact, Damen has only asked me out twice, and when I hit him with dad’s you - are - the - scum - on - my - boots glare, he backed off right away. See? I told you all that time I spent imitating dad would be useful someday.  _

 

_ Other than that, though, I can’t say that there’s a whole lot going on over here. We just keep hearing bad news, but it’s the same thing over and over. I hate how I’m becoming so desensitized to it. Like, an entire family could be murdered and I would just think, “Oh, there goes another one.” It’s a cold way of thinking and I’m not a fan.  _

 

_ Well. At least it’s almost the end of the school year. I can’t wait to go home - we’ve been learning Apparition, and I’m very excited to test it out. Too bad I can’t legally do it until I turn seventeen, though. Such a shame.  _

 

_ I can’t believe I’m almost done with my time at Hogwarts, though. Just one year left. I don’t know how I’m going to handle it; all of my plans have been turned upside down and I’ve been feeling a bit lost. I’m sure it’ll all turn out fine, though.  _

 

_ I can’t wait to be home.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

 

_ [] _

 

Laurent looked over at his brother, still asleep on the Hospital Wing cot. He hadn’t woken up in the last week, since he’d been brought to Hogwarts, and Laurent was worried, despite Paschal assuring him that this was normal. 

 

He pulled out a paper and pen. There was nothing else he  _ could _ do. 

 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ As I write this, you’re laying on the hospital bed next to me. I don’t know if I’ll every show this letter to you. Probably not.  _

 

_ I’ve failed, Auguste. I failed our family in every way that counts. I could have stopped Uncle, right there in Hogsmeade, but I didn’t. And now you, mum, and dad are all paying for my mistake.  _

 

_ I should’ve died instead. Maybe, if I had just stayed with Uncle all those years ago, or maybe even if I’d died then, we wouldn’t be in this mess.  _

 

_ God, I wish dad had just shot him right then and there.  _

 

_ I miss them so much, Auguste. I don’t know what we’re going to do now. I just… I don’t know. I wish I could take your place. I wish I could take  _ _ their _ _ place. I wish none of this had happened.  _

 

_ Auguste. Where do we go from here, brother?  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seventh year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> warnings in the end notes.

  1. _Seventh Year, aka the Moment You’ve All Been Waiting For_



 

After the incident, Laurent had only gone home once, to clean up and arrange the funerals. 

 

It was startling to him, how unnerving it was to be there, without the sounds of his parents talking or the clacking of Auguste’s knitting needles. What was worse, though, was how it hadn’t been cleaned up for a few weeks - Headmaster Makedon’s spells keeping the other muggles away - so everything was just as it was when Francis had paid a visit. The house still looked relatively normal everywhere but the dining room, aside from the smell of death that had settled through the whole house. The dining room, on the other hand… it was the one room in the house that Laurent knew that he would never set foot in again. 

 

The first thing he noticed when he walked in was the pair of severed legs rotting next to the table. All at once, revulsion rose up in him, and he swallowed quickly to keep the bile from coming out. He stepped over them carefully, trying not to think of anything but what exactly one does with their brother’s legs. Was there even a crematory service just for legs? 

 

Laurent moved on to the bodies still at the table. In addition to the smell of decomposition, there was also that of rotting food, and there were flies everywhere. He batted a few away from where they had started circling around his head, and walked on. Carefully, he prodded his father’s body with his wand, and it fell to pieces; so much of it had been eaten away by the maggots that were still writhing around in certain areas that Laurent could barely recognize the body. 

 

He looked across the table and saw the empty eye sockets of his mother, her cheeks hollowed out and partially eaten away. It was such a stark contrast to how she usually was - vivacious and always with a witty remark - that he put a hand to his mouth, turned around, and walked out of the room, breathing raggedly and clenching his fists. He stood there for a moment, trying to calm himself down, listening to the footsteps that were quickly coming down the stairs. 

 

“Laurent, have you-” Damen swung around the corner and cut himself off. “Are you okay?” 

 

“I’m fine,” said Laurent in the most sarcastic tone he could manage. “I just have to gather their bodies and go contact the nearest funerary services, or maybe it would be okay to do that in Diagon Alley, if there’s a place for that there, though I can’t imagine why there wouldn’t be, or maybe I should just burn it all right now and just do headstones. That would work, right? I don’t know if that would be a disservice to their memory, though…” 

 

“Laurent, stop,” said Damen. “You’re crying.” 

 

“What?” said Laurent. “No, I’m not.” He looked down at his hands, which were trembling, and discovered that his vision was blurry. “Oh,” he said. 

 

Damen cupped his face in one hand, gently swiping his thumb over Laurent’s cheek. That only made the tears come faster, so he dragged Laurent a little closer, wrapped an arm around his waist, and pressed Laurent’s face into his shoulder, gently stroking his hair. “It’s going to be okay,” Damen whispered in his ear. “It might not seem like it right now, but it will be fine. And remember, you’ve got all of us behind you, okay? You’re not alone.” 

 

Those words were exactly what Laurent needed to hear, and the tears slowed a little bit. He wrapped his hands in Damen’s robes and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. Not for the first time, he found himself grateful for Damen’s solid presence - it was comforting to know that he was there, that he always would be there, right behind Laurent. 

 

“Just let it out,” Damen whispered again. “Everything’s going to be okay.” 

 

[]

 

Because of Laurent’s rather unusual living circumstances, his Hogwarts letter was hand - delivered by the headmaster himself. Laurent opened it under his and Auguste’s watchful eye, mouth dropping open at the badge that slid out. 

 

“ _ Head Boy _ ? But I wasn’t even a Prefect!” Laurent said, in shock. 

 

“No, but you probably should have been,” said Headmaster Makedon. Both Laurent and Auguste had the sudden thought of  _ Aren’t you the one who makes that decision, though?  _

 

“In any case, I’m changing things up a little this year,” the headmaster continued. “Instead of just having one Head Boy and one Head Girl, we’re having two each, one from each house. Promoting inter-house unity and all that. You must be impartial and unbiased, which I have no doubt you will be, and enforce the rules fairly.” 

 

“He will,” said Auguste, seeing that Laurent wasn’t going to respond. 

 

“Good,” said the headmaster, who then turned around and walked out of the Hospital Wing. 

 

Laurent turned the badge around in his hand, looking it over. “I didn’t think I’d get this,” he said. “I never even  _ thought _ about getting this. It just wasn’t on my radar, you know?” 

 

“Really? I always knew you’d get  _ something _ , at least,” said Auguste. “I wonder who the others are, though.” 

 

“I’ll owl my friends and ask,” Laurent said. “Maybe they’ll know something.” 

 

The only thing of note that he learned was that Damen was the other Head Boy, which to Laurent was another ridiculous decision. It wasn’t that they weren’t friends now, but Damen had been even more of a rule breaker than Laurent was; Laurent had no idea how he could possibly be a good Head Boy. 

 

Laurent sighed. Sometimes, the headmaster’s decisions made absolutely no sense to him. 

 

No one, however, knew who the Head Girls would be. Laurent couldn’t even take a guess - he hadn’t spoken nearly enough to the Slytherin and Hufflepuff girls from his year. It was a mistake he cursed himself for; who knew how many connections he had missed because he hadn’t spoken to anyone in those groups. 

 

Well. At least he would have the opportunity to speak with them and fix his mistake soon. The school year couldn’t come quickly enough. 

 

[]

 

The school year started with little fanfare. 

 

After the attack on Hogsmeade the year before, the students were subdued and quiet, still mourning the loss of one of their own. The class sizes were smaller than ever, with more and more muggleborns afraid to return to Hogwarts and others just dead. Laurent knew that the professors, when they delivered Hogwarts letters to prospective students, had started advising them to either delay enrollment for a year or two or go to a different school - most likely Beauxbatons, since it was the closest and one of the safer schools of magic in the world. 

 

It was disheartening, to see so few students darken the doors of Hogwarts, but Laurent supposed that it was better that most new students remained unknown to the majority of the Wizarding World. That way, at least, they would be safe. 

 

(And if there was one thing that still didn’t make to Laurent, despite puzzling over it all summer, it was that Francis, despite being a muggleborn himself, wanted to purge the world of all other muggleborns. It was bizarre and made no sense to Laurent. Was it some sort of power trip? Did Francis want to be the only muggleborn in the world so he could feel special or something? Laurent had no idea.) 

 

The Head Girls had turned out to be Vannes, a Slytherin, and Kashel, a Hufflepuff. Both of them were on the cold side, but as far as Laurent could tell, they were both extremely dedicated to their jobs. They had taken to patrolling together at night, with Vannes constantly gushing about her girlfriend who went to Durmstrang (“Yesterday, Halvik told me that she beat three guys at the same time in Duelling Club. Isn’t she just wicked? Merlin, I love her!”) and Kashel listening intently. That left Damen and Laurent to patrol every other night, though if Laurent was being honest, it was mostly him enforcing the rules and Damen encouraging the rulebreakers (but really only the pranksters, and really only those from Gryffindor). 

 

There weren’t many of those anymore though - most of the students were too afraid to leave their beds at night, which, while it was great for rule enforcing, was completely different to the times before fear had permeated Hogwarts. Laurent missed it, how cheerful everyone used to be. Damen almost made up for it though, acting like the only force in Hogwarts who could brighten everyone’s days. He couldn’t say it was completely out of character; the man did seem willing to do whatever it would take to motivate others. 

 

And eventually, their patrols evolved into long walks with long conversations, and before long, Laurent almost didn’t know how he and Damen hadn’t been friends in the first place. It probably helped that Damen hadn’t asked him out once this year. Aimeric hadn’t returned to Hogwarts, and all of the Marauders had matured greatly in the last few years. Lazar and Lykaios were as close as ever, and in his grief, Erasmus had started joining them in everything. (Everyone had ignored it when Lazar and Pallas had started sneaking off together.) Jord had returned to their group, but it almost felt as if he was an outsider - for the better part of two years, they’d barely seen him, and now something had changed. He was no longer the Jord they had known, but no one could blame him for that. And Nikandros was just himself, only a little happier since he had run away from his family the year before. It seemed to have done wonders for his sanity - Laurent could tell that he was happier and more stable than he’d ever been before. 

 

All of this came through Laurent’s careful observations, but he noted that he was distracted all the time. It wasn’t by Auguste, who was now living in Hogwarts with him and assisting in the library while doing distance courses, nor was it by the dark lord, whose attacks had slowed slightly and who had stayed away from Hogwarts. No, Laurent’s constant distraction was Damen. 

 

By October, Laurent was a goner. 

 

It had gotten to the point where Laurent was thinking about him all the time, though not in the context in which he used to. Instead, he would find himself daydreaming about  _ Damen _ \- his body, his smile… and maybe someday, in the future, coming home to him every day. 

 

Laurent knew he was being ridiculous and sappy, but he didn’t really care. He wanted that future, filled with happiness and love. But he didn’t know if it was too late - he’d been pushing Damen away for years, after all. He wouldn’t blame him if he’d moved on to someone else. 

 

When Laurent had gone to speak to Auguste about it, he’d laughed. “Laurent, you’re being ridiculous. Damen still looks at you like you hung the moon, you know,” Auguste said. “Also, this really was a long time coming. You’ve been practically been obsessed with him since you were eleven.” 

 

“I have not been,” said Laurent, but he could feel himself turning red. He could say that all he liked, but he knew how he came off to his brother. 

 

(Lately, his obsession had turned in other directions. It didn’t help that over the summer, Damen had hit yet another growth spurt, in addition to upping his usual quidditch workouts. The man was a  _ beast _ .) 

 

“Yes you have,” said Auguste. “Most of your letters to me said something about him. You didn’t talk about anyone else that much, not even Aimeric.” 

 

“Yeah, ‘cause he annoyed me!” said Laurent. 

 

“Sure, little bro,” said Auguste. “If you say so.” 

 

“Anyway, what do I  _ do  _ about it?” asked Laurent. 

“Ask him out, stupid,” said Auguste. “It’s that easy.” He whipped his towel at Laurent, hitting him on the stomach. 

 

“Ow! What was that for?” Laurent rubbed his stomach lightly, frowning at Auguste. 

 

“It was because you’ve been whining about this guy for years and haven’t done anything about it! Also, I literally just got out of the shower. You haven’t even given me the chance to put clothes on yet,” said Auguste, also frowning. “Now go away and let me dress in peace.” He held the towel threateningly. 

 

Laurent snorted and scrambled from Auguste’s room. Ever since waking in Hogwarts and getting his flying wheelchair, his brother had been changing, but it wasn’t such a bad thing. He was a bit more testy sometimes, but he’d been coming out of his shell. 

 

Magic had wrecked him, but it was also fixing him, and Laurent couldn’t be more grateful for the latter. 

 

[]

 

That night, on patrol, Laurent knew he had to do something; he couldn’t stand waiting any longer. It wasn’t that he had been waiting very long, but that Laurent was just very impatient when it came to Damen. He was listening to Damen talk about Kastor’s latest letter - or perhaps zoning out and fantasizing about those muscles was a more accurate description. 

 

“Kastor’s set the date for late May because apparently, Jokaste’s always wanted a summer wedding, but it’s right on the day of the Charms NEWT. I don’t know what I’m going to do, though. I don’t want to miss either. Maybe I can ask to move the exam? I just really want to be there to support Kastor, you know? He’s my older brother, but I want to be there for him this time. You can relate, right Laurent? Laurent?”

 

Laurent snapped back to attention. “Huh? What?” he said, blinking stupidly. 

 

“You weren’t listening, were you,” said Damen, looking mildly amused. “I was just saying that I really want to be there to support Kastor at his wedding. You can relate, right?” He smiled a little bashfully, and in that moment, Laurent was overcome with love for him. 

 

It was the amount of care that Damen put into every single one of his relationships that really got to him. He cared so deeply about everyone close to him. Laurent wanted that. 

 

“Damen, I’m going to kiss you now,” said Laurent, completely serious. “Push me away if you don’t want me to.” He leaned up and gently pressed his mouth to Damen’s, marveling at how soft it was. Damen made a soft noise of surprise, and Laurent took that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, gently licking Damen’s bottom lip and pressing his tongue past Damen’s teeth. 

 

Damen pulled back for air, and their breaths mingled as they panted, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths. “Laurent, are you sure? You haven’t been dosed with anything, have you?” he murmured, eyes still closed. 

 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” said Laurent. “I want you.” 

 

Damen swallowed, not trying to disguise the lust that had risen up in his face, intermingled with something else that both terrified and excited Laurent beyond measure. “I know just the place, then,” said Damen. He took Laurent’s hand and dragged him through the hallways, patrol forgotten, until they reached the seventh floor and were standing in front of a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance a ballet. Damen paced back and forth three times, and a door opened in the wall. Laurent was only slightly surprised; he’d come to expect this sort of thing from Hogwarts. 

 

Laurent reached forward and intertwined his fingers with Damen’s, who dragged him forward into the room. “What is this place?” Laurent asked, glancing around and seeing what looked like a room with only a bed and a nightstand. 

 

“The Room of Requirement,” said Damen. “It comes to people in need.” Tired of explaining, Damen dropped Laurent’s hand to pull his robes over his head, intent on undressing. 

 

Laurent stepped toward the bed and pulled his robes off slowly, then sat down. “Come here,” he said to Damen, who had managed to get his robes off and was watching him hungrily. “I want you to undress me.” 

 

Without a word, Damen stepped forward. He leaned over Laurent on the bed and kissed him hungrily as he ran his hands down Laurent’s shirt, finding each button and carefully undoing each one. He slid his hands over Laurent’s ribs as he carefully pushed his shirt off, flicking one of Laurent’s nipples on the way. Laurent gasped sharply and tossed his shirt on the floor, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around Damen’s neck to pull him even closer until their bodies were flush together. 

 

Damen tilted them both until they were horizontal on the bed, then broke the kiss to move down and bite at Laurent’s neck, kissing and sucking until it was covered in bruises. He moved on to Laurent’s collarbone, then to a nipple, flicking at the other. Laurent moaned, long and loud and unashamed, and gripped Damen’s hair. 

 

He reached down and fumbled with the button on Laurent’s pants, finally managing to undo it and pushing them down as slowly as he dared. Losing his patience, Laurent sat up and pushed them and his underwear down fully, exposing himself to Damen’s hungry gaze. He reached forwards, saying, “I can’t be the only naked one here, you know.” 

 

Damen, entranced, let Laurent peel his clothes off, and they both sat there for a moment, taking each other in. Finally, Laurent said, “Damen, I want you to fuck me.” 

 

“Are you sure?” said Damen, snapping out of the daze he had been in. 

 

“Absolutely,” said Laurent. He and Damen reached for each other at the same time, and all of a sudden they were horizontal again, and Damen was pressing kisses up his thigh. Damen took a deep breath, then licked a stripe up Laurent’s cock, and Laurent was lost, his thoughts incoherent and reality coming in snippets - 

 

Damen’s mouth on his cock, pulling off with a  _ pop _ \- 

 

His overstimulated body turning red all over as Damen scissored him open - 

 

Damen kissing him messily as he thrusted into Laurent - 

 

Pleasure rushing through him, his cock pulsing and seed spilling - 

 

Damen’s shout, as he came inside Laurent, then collapsing beside him, breathing hard - 

 

[]

 

A few  _ scourgifys  _ later, Damen and Laurent were laying on the bed, bodies intertwined and talking quietly. 

 

“How long have you wanted this?” Damen asked. 

 

“At least a few weeks now,” said Laurent. “But it was after I realized - and this might be too soon but I don’t care - that Damen, I really love you. I’m  _ in  _ love with you.” 

 

Damen stopped breathing entirely, eyes wide. Laurent was afraid he was going to suffocate like that, so he quickly said, “You don’t have to say anything back, but please breathe. You’re scaring me.” 

 

He blinked once or twice, then beamed. Damen’s smile was blinding, like the sun coming out after a year of cloudy weather. “Laurent, I love you too,” he said. “I have since… well, always, probably.” 

 

Damen turned towards Laurent fully, then said, “Merlin, we’re doing this all backwards. Laurent, will you finally go out with me?” 

 

Laurent snorted. “Yes, you oaf,” he said, unable to keep the grin from his face. He rolled over and pressed his face into Damen’s neck, feeling like he could fly. 

 

[]

 

They couldn’t keep it from anybody for long, and soon enough, the whole school knew that the former rivals were dating. Of course, their friends being who they were, they had to endure a lot of teasing, but to Laurent, it was worth it. 

 

The rest of the year flew by, and soon enough everyone in his year was applying to jobs. Laurent himself applied to work as a secretary under the Minister for Magic, then went to Headmaster Makedon and made a deal - he would work in such a menial position, but all the information he gathered would go straight to the Order of the Phoenix. 

 

The headmaster accepted the deal without another thought, of course. The rest of his friends had joined as well, as had those who had already graduated, and for Laurent, the future was looking rather bright. NEWTs were over and graduation was right around the corner, but Laurent’s plans were in motion, and he knew that soon, he would be on the road to bring down Francis. 

 

Laurent’s future was in sight - a bright and beautiful one filled with his friends and family, but especially Damen and Auguste - and he couldn’t wait for it to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: gore, descriptions of decomposing bodies, smut (not at the same time) 
> 
> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> auguste finds a home.

  1. _Going Home_



 

“Is this the one, then?” 

 

Auguste nodded, sure of it. The house he was in was one level, spacious, and best of all, far away from their old home. It was perfect. He adjusted the blanket on his lap and said to the realtor, “I’ll put an offer in.” 

 

“Excellent,” said the realtor. “I’ll send the papers to you this evening, if that’s all right. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have another client waiting. I’m sure you can let yourselves out.” The realtor left as quickly as he came, leaving Laurent and Auguste alone in the kitchen. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re not going to be living with me here,” said Auguste. “Ditching me for your boyfriend. I can’t believe this. What happened to bros before hoes?” 

 

“I can move in with you instead?” said Laurent. “Also, Damen’s not a ho.” 

 

“Nah, I’m just messing with you,” said Auguste, reaching up to ruffle Laurent’s hair. “And yes he is. Kind of.” 

 

“Just a little bit,” Laurent conceded. “But it doesn’t matter. I’ve been looking forward to living with him for months now, and you know it.” 

 

“I guess. But still, my little brother’s all grown up now…” Auguste sniffed dramatically. “It happened so fast! It feels like it was yesterday that you were crawling around and chewing on everything in sight!” 

 

Laurent snorted at him, then flopped down on the ground beside Auguste’s wheelchair. He stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, then quietly said, “I still can’t believe that mum and dad aren’t here to see you buy your first house. They’d be so proud.” 

 

“They’d be proud of you too,” said Auguste quietly. “You know that.” 

 

“Yeah, I guess,” said Laurent. “I just wish that they were here to see all of this too.” 

 

“Well, what is it that Headmaster Makedon said that one time? ‘Death is but the next great adventure?’ Maybe mum and dad are partying in the afterlife right now, having fun with all of their old friends. They’re probably having a great time,” said Auguste. 

 

Laurent laughed. Sometimes, his brother was absolutely ridiculous, but he truly had a knack for lifting everyone’s spirits. It was a gift. 

 

After Aleron and Hennike’s funerals, neither Laurent nor Auguste had set foot inside of their old house, instead choosing to let someone from the Order take care of purifying and selling it. They had lived at Hogwarts, then stayed a few weeks with Damen and Nikandros while house hunting, and soon enough they had found the perfect place. Soon enough, their living situation would be flipped when Laurent moved in with Damen - Nikandros would be living with Auguste, at least until everything was settled. 

 

Nikandros was a bit of a menace, in Laurent’s honest opinion, but he could be trusted to take care of Auguste. He was certainly a better choice than Erasmus, who, while still a close friend, was off doing werewolf-y duties, or Kastor, whose time was completely occupied by Jokaste and the Order. 

 

Even the rest of Laurent’s friends were incredibly busy with their own work - some were out of the country, working towards various masteries, while others were on secret missions from Makedon. They were all trying to keep in touch, but everything was fading as everyone else moved on. 

 

Laurent was stuck, but at least he wasn’t alone - or so he kept telling himself. He wasn’t in the worst position he could be in, and he at least had his brother and Damen, so life was pretty good, actually. He couldn’t help but hope for more, sometimes, but he was relatively content where he was. 

 

Of course, things would be better if Francis was dead. Laurent had taken to calling him by his first name, what with ‘the King’ having a Taboo on it, and it had helped him to distance himself from their familial relationship. He still struggled with it sometimes - the nightmares had returned with a vengeance after that night in sixth year - but as with most things, Laurent moved forward. 

 

Laurent leaned back and yawned. He couldn’t deny that things were looking dark - they had been for years - but no one was invulnerable. He would find the dark lord’s weak spot and take him down, then live in peace with what remained of his family. He was sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life after hogwarts.

  1. _Life After Hogwarts + Joining the Order_



 

Joining the Order of the Phoenix wasn’t nearly as eventful as Laurent had imagined. 

 

He, Damen, and Nikandros had simply walked into a meeting one day, and been welcomed into the fold. Of course, there were many familiar faces - Orlant and Rochert, for one, as well as Kastor and Jokaste. It was a sea of people who would stand with them against the dark lord, and Laurent was, from the very beginning, incredibly glad to be there. 

 

And then the work began. 

 

His position in the Ministry kept him busy enough, but when he started doing his mastery in Charms and Potions, he could feel himself being run ragged. And when Damen joined the Aurors, they barely saw each other, except when they each got home and collapsed in bed, exhausted. 

 

It was tough work, but Laurent wouldn’t have changed it for the world. He felt like he was really  _ doing  _ something, coming up with new pain potions and charms to use in battle while pulling information from the Minister. He knew that Damen felt the same way, going through Auror training with Nikandros and defending people from Death Eater attacks. 

 

The other Marauders were also busy - Erasmus was working as Makedon’s werewolf liaison (somehow, it still hadn’t come up that Laurent knew what he was), and Kastor was working with Makedon on...something. Laurent wasn’t really sure what, nor did he have the time to investigate, but he had heard it was something important. 

 

After the Order meeting one day, Laurent had an interesting, if tense conversation with Kastor, which was mostly just Kastor venting to him about his marriage. 

 

“I love Jokaste, I really do,” he said. “And I really want to be with her right now. But listen,” he leaned in close, “she’s pregnant.” 

 

“And?” said Laurent. “Do you not want to keep it or something?” 

 

“No, I do, that’s the problem!” Kastor exclaimed, probably louder than he meant to. “But her family- well, the dark lord has his eyes on us. On our kid, specifically. I’m afraid…” 

 

“You’re afraid what?” said Laurent, not quite sure where this conversation was going, and too afraid to guess. 

 

“I’m afraid he’s going to try to get to our child,” said Kastor. He jumped when someone across the room called his name. “You’re the only one I’ve told about this, so please keep it a secret. Now, I have to go,” he said, and hurried away. 

 

_ How odd _ , Laurent thought to himself. He would do as Kastor asked, even if he wasn’t sure it was the right decision.  _ Under a threat like that… how can I be sure that he won’t turn, if only to keep his child safe? Because if I know anything about Kastor, it’s that he’s loyal to his family.  _

 

_ But maybe that’s a point in his favor.  _ Laurent sighed and turned away. He didn’t have time to deal with these issues. 

 

[]

 

There was no true proposal. Instead, Damen and Laurent looked at each other one day and  _ knew _ , so when Laurent began owling all their friends and family to gather at their little house in Godric’s Hollow, Damen found a caterer and a judge to perform the ceremony. 

 

No one knew what they were in for beforehand, so everyone showed up in various states of prepared - for - battle; Auguste was the most prepared, as he couldn’t simply apparate to Godric’s Hollow on his own. He spent the day laughing at everyone who had rolled out of bed and come to what they thought was a fight, half dressed and completely unready. 

 

The ceremony was lovely, though upon looking back on it, Laurent would say that he didn’t remember a thing, he was so nervous. Up until this point, his relationship with Damen had still seemed a bit like a beautiful dream that he could wake up from at any point. But it was real, it was valid, and Laurent had no intention of letting go. 

 

He smiled as he saw Damen, standing around and talking to a heavily pregnant Jokaste. This was his life now - one with the man he loved, and despite their other circumstances, Laurent was truly happy. 

 

[]

 

The knock on their door came a little less than a year later. This was one of the few days when both Damen and Laurent had a vacation from their jobs, and neither were expecting visitors. They exchanged a glance, grabbed their wands, and carefully walked to the front door. 

 

When Damen pulled it open, the last thing they were expecting to see was Makedon cradling a baby. Laurent pointed his wand at them, entirely confused, and said, “Headmaster, what’s my favorite candy?” 

 

“Lemon drops,” said Makedon. “It’s really me, boys. Are you going to let me in?” 

 

Damen stepped aside and Makedon walked in like he owned the place. He didn’t say a word as Damen closed the door behind them, nor as the three - technically four - of them walked to the living room. Once they were there, Makedon sat down and took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. 

 

“I need you to take care of this baby,” said Makedon without preamble. 

 

Laurent and Damen exchanged a confused glance. “Headmaster, I have a few questions,” said Damen. “One, where did that baby come from? Two, why do you need us to take care of… uh, what’s its name?” 

 

“Nicaise,” said Makedon. “His name is Nicaise, and a few days ago, a prophecy was made about this child.” 

 

Damen and Laurent listened in horror as Makedon told them the story of the prophecy - how a child born at the end of July would be the dark lord’s equal, and would someday either destroy him or be destroyed. And now Francis was hunting down all the children who could possibly fit in these categories, and Nicaise was the only one left - his parents had been killed a few days before, and Makedon was left with nowhere else to go. 

 

“You’ll have to go into hiding if you take him in, though,” said Makedon in warning. “The  _ Fidelius _ , most likely. Only the most complete protection will keep the dark lord off your backs.” 

 

Damen and Laurent exchanged another glance, unsure if it was worth the risk. It wasn’t that they wanted to put the child in danger, but rather that neither of them was particularly ready to be a parent quite yet. Laurent stepped close to Makedon to examine Nicaise a little better when he woke up. 

 

Nicaise opened his eyes - big and blue and like any other baby’s - and yawned, showing off his tiny pink tongue, and in that moment, Laurent knew without a doubt that he would die for this child. Damen reached out and Makedon quite willingly handed the baby over; instead of crying, Nicaise only turned towards Damen, reached up a hand, and smiled widely. 

 

“We’ll take him,” said Laurent. 

 

“Oh, thank Merlin,” said Makedon. “You two were my last option for where to put him. So,” he rubbed his hands together eagerly, “who’s going to be the secret keeper?” 

 

“We’ll ask Kastor,” Damen said immediately. “Come on,” he said when he saw Laurent’s look. “He’s one of the few other people I’d trust with both of our lives. Also, we can ask him for advice all the time, then.” 

 

Laurent sighed. “Fine. Kastor will be the secret keeper, provided that he agrees.” 

 

Makedon stood up to leave. “Thank you both again. You won’t regret this.” 

 

“You don’t need to say that, headmaster,” said Laurent. “There’s no way I could regret him.” 

 

And for a time, they were all happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sure you all saw this coming, but here it is anyway. warnings in the end notes.

  1. _The End_



 

All day on Halloween, Laurent had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

 

The day had started off like any other in their new life- he woke up next to Damen, went to check on baby Nicaise, who was still fast asleep, and started breakfast. He glanced outside the windows, looking at the Halloween decorations all around their house, at the neighbors leaving the house and going to work, able to make a difference in their own lives. 

 

_ Merlin, I wish that were me _ , thought Laurent. As time had gone by, he’d grown more and more sick of being stuck in the house and unable to do work with the Order. It wasn’t that he was growing tired of spending his days with Damen and taking care of Nicaise, but it was grating to have to sit in the background and not help at all in the fight against his uncle. 

 

Laurent lost his train of thought when Damen, still sleep-ruffled and yawning, shuffled into the kitchen holding Nicaise. Immediately, he absolutely  _ melted  _ at the sight of his beloved giant of a husband holding their precious son, almost cuddling him like some kind of stuffed toy. Moving away from the stove, Laurent gently embraced Damen, pressing his head into Damen’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Damen’s waist. It was mornings like this that he loved more than any others- the slow, quiet mornings that only reinforced how lucky Laurent was to have Damen and Nicaise as part of his family. 

 

“G’morning,” mumbled Damen, still not completely awake. He yawned, mouth stretching wide, and, letting go of Laurent, slumped into a chair at the kitchen table, carefully setting Nicaise down next to him. 

 

“Morning,” said Laurent. “Happy Halloween.” 

 

Damen muttered something else. He rubbed his eyes, yawned once more, then sat up straight. Beside him, Nicaise giggled a little, then turned to Laurent, practically begging him for breakfast. It was almost as if Nicaise knew exactly what would get him what he wanted - with his wide eyes and bright smile, Laurent could already tell that his son was going to be a fantastic manipulator. He already was. 

 

Laurent frowned as he leaned against the counter and remembered the letter he’d gotten from Auguste the day before. It was the only contact they’d had since he and Damen had gone into hiding, but it wasn’t the semi - happy, excited - about - finally - being - able - to - contact - his - beloved - little - brother tone that Laurent had been expecting. Instead, the letter was tense and fearful, if anything, and warned of some unknown, impending doom. 

 

Auguste’s dreams hadn’t grown any more specific or accurate over the years, but Laurent knew better than to disregard them. After all, the last time he had, his parents had died and Auguste had lost his legs. It simply wasn’t worth the risk to not take precautions; but, Laurent wasn’t sure what other precautions they could take. The whole house was already under the Fidelius and the secret keeper was someone Damen trusted without a doubt. Laurent had certain misgivings about Kastor’s willpower and trustworthiness, but even he doubted that Kastor would purposely do anything to put Damen at risk. The chance was simply very low, even if it was there. 

 

Laurent got up, then walked over and wrapped himself around Damen once more, pressing a kiss to his forehead. There was nothing more he could do to keep them all safe, so he vowed to enjoy this time with his family. After all, he didn’t know when he might be called back into the field, so he forced himself to be ready at all times. But they were safe there, had been safe for over a year now, so Laurent tried not to worry too much. 

 

Everything would be just fine. 

 

[]

 

It happened late in the evening. 

 

After an early dinner, Laurent and Damen went to go put Nicaise to sleep. Then, both completely exhausted despite not having done much throughout the day, they went down to the living room and promptly cuddled up to each other, with Laurent laying his head on Damen’s shoulder and sliding one arm around his waist. He looked up, wondering how he managed to get so lucky while trying to ignore the feeling of anticipation he’d had all day. He pressed his nose into Damen’s neck, breathing in deeply and trying to calm himself. 

 

Damen shifted and pressed a kiss onto his forehead, then lightly laid his head on Laurent’s. “I love you, you know?” he murmured. “So much. I never want to leave you, or Nicaise, for the rest of my life.” He shifted again, this time pressing his forehead into Laurent’s and looking him right in the eyes. “I am  _ so glad  _ you married me.” 

 

“I know,” said Laurent. He felt his breath speed up a little, just from the thought of  _ this is my husband, and he’s very close to me, and I’m actually allowed to kiss and hold him. _ Even after two years of marriage, it still managed to surprise Laurent sometimes that it hadn’t been some kind of beautiful dream. He managed to relax a little bit, and thought to himself  _ nothing’s going to happen. I’m just being paranoid.  _

 

And that was when the door blew off its hinges. 

 

They both immediately stood up and reached for their wands, faltering when they realized that both had been left on the kitchen table. Damen pushed Laurent back and said, “Laurent, run! It’s him! Run! Take Nicaise and go, I’ll hold him off!” 

 

Without pausing to even think about it, Laurent turned and sprinted up the stairs, not pausing as he heard more crashing and the satisfying crunch of a broken bone. He still didn’t pause as he heard the awful words- “AVADA KEDAVRA!”- one final crash, and footsteps-- 

 

One step, then another, quicker and quicker, rushing after him--

 

Running up the stairs to Nicaise’s room, crouching in front of the crib, and telling him quickly, “Be brave-- be strong--”

 

“Not Nicaise, not Nicaise, take me instead--”

 

“Step aside, boy- step aside--” 

 

“Not Nicaise! Please, have mercy--” 

 

A sudden flash of green light-- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: major character death, very mild gore
> 
> two more chapters left! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one last letter to auguste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: this was the first chapter i wrote.

  1. _One Last Letter to Auguste_



 

_ Dear Auguste,  _

 

_ If you’re reading this, it means that Kastor betrayed us. Uncle must have found us and Damen and I are dead.  _

 

_ I know what you must be thinking right now- that I was stupid for putting me in danger, that I shouldn’t have joined the Order, and that I  _ _ definitely _ _ shouldn’t have let Damen appoint Kastor as the Secret Keeper, not when I knew the doubts he had about the Order in general. But all I know right now is how proud you were of me the last time we spoke, how happy you were that I was taking a stand against Uncle for all of us.  _

 

_ It was, quite honestly, one of the best decisions of my life, right next to adopting Nicaise with Damen. If only you could see me now, brother- you’d make fun of me for going soft, but you’d love Nicaise even more than I do. You’d be the best uncle on the planet- much better than ours.  _

 

_ I miss you. I wish I could see you.  _

 

_ Makedon told me the other day that if anything should happen to us, Nicaise would go to you. I do think this is the best course of action, but I wish I could actually get your opinion on this. Sometimes, it seems like even if you didn’t agree, Makedon would just leave Nicaise on your doorstep or something drastic like that. Well. I’m not really sure what’ll happen there, so I’ll just leave you with this:  _

 

_ Take care of Nicaise, and raise him well. Love him like he’s your own, because if you’re reading this, then he’s already with you. He’s so young, Auguste. I wish I could have had more time with him. And with Damen, and with you.  _

 

_ Take care of yourself as well. Live well, and remember me, but don’t mourn. I am always with you.  _

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ Laurent _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the end!

  1. _Epilogue_



 

_ I open at the close.  _

 

Sixteen years later, in the Forbidden Forest and approaching his death, Nicaise pressed his lips to a tiny golden Snitch and whispered, “I am about to die.” 

 

The Snitch split open, revealing within it a black stone with a jagged crack across the top. He grabbed the stone and shoved the Snitch into his pocket, then closed his eyes and turned the stone three times over in his hand. 

 

When they came, he could hear the leaves around him rustle as though there was a breeze coming through the clearing, even though the air around him was still and heavy. Nicaise kept his eyes closed for a moment longer, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to see, then took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking around at the faces of those who he had lost, at their sad, loving smiles. 

 

There was Nikandros, looking younger and happier than Nicaise had ever seen him- it was almost as though his years in Azkaban had never happened, as though he had simply stopped aging at 21. There was Jord, who, while he still had a stern frown on his face, seemed as though he could sprout wings and fly away any second. There was Erasmus, who Nicaise had seen alive not four hours earlier, whose body lay in the Great Hall next to Torveld, far away from his infant son. 

 

There were his parents, Laurent and Damianos, who despite not being blood related to him still loved him enough to die for him, to give him this chance to live. Damen was still taller than Nicaise, messy-haired, and wearing the clothes in which he had died. Laurent, who was smiling the widest of them all, stepped closer. 

 

At this distance, Nicaise could see that they were all neither dead nor living, but something in between. They did not have the same warmth of a human, nor the cold of a ghost, but instead closely resembled the Francis who had come out the diary so long ago- a memory returning to life. He thought back to the Tale of the Three Brothers, back to how the second brother’s fiancee never truly belonged in the world of the living after death, how she was sad, and cold, and distant, and could not stay. 

 

Unbidden, a tear slipped down his cheek. 

 

Laurent laid a hand on his cheek and said, “You’ve been so brave.” 

 

“We’re all so proud,” added Damen. 

 

Nicaise ducked his head, unsure of how to take the praise. He trembled a little, then glanced up again. “Dying,” he said. “What’s it like?” 

 

“Painful, but quick,” said Nikandros. “You’ll barely even notice it.” 

 

Nicaise nodded, withdrawing into himself. As if from a distance, he heard himself say, “Will you stay with me?”

 

“We are always with you,” said Laurent, expression unreadable. 

 

Nicaise took a step forwards. And another, and another, until finally, he was moving from one clearing in the Forbidden Forest to another. Around him, the shades rustled, not quite snapping branches and crunching leaves, but it was a near thing. And then, two steps from the clearing where Francis- the Dark Lord- lay in wait, he dropped the Resurrection Stone. 

 

The shades of his family abruptly vanished, and alone, Nicaise took the last steps towards his fate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe this is over. thank you all for reading, and i hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> side note: i'm thinking of adding a series of oneshots for all the scenes i couldn't include. thoughts? 
> 
> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> ch 1 cw: csa, rape/noncon, pedophilia. just general warnings for the regent. 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://mykingdom-forahorse.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> chapters 2, 3, and 4 will be up today (12/4/18) at 2, 4, and 6 pm EST respectively.


End file.
